


【铁盾】Endgame（ABO,Mpreg,he）

by skydoggie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Endgame, M/M, Mpreg, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Summary: 复联四剧情向其实我是无差党，让甜心揣包是因为复4里面的妮妮太沧桑，实在是下不去手啊OTZ





	1. Chapter 1

“Still no word from Stark?”   
“No, not yet. We’re watching every satellite on both hemispheres but still nothing.”

Steve放下耳机。

对于Nick Fury的监听他并没有批准，是Natasha私自决定的，然而Fury和Hill最后这段话他却听了无数遍。

那件事发生以来已经过去一周了，战后给世界带来的巨大创伤和各种各样的事情让Steve无暇他顾。或者说，他就想要把自己埋在一堆堆繁杂的杂务中，如果不是Natasha阻拦，他甚至要亲自去监督纽约第三十六大街绿化带的清理工作。

Steve只是想要忙起来，让自己不去想悲伤的事情，不管是Tony，还是Peter。

他，和许多人一样，在Infinity War里，失去了伴侣和孩子。

 

从兜里掏出一直随身携带的那个老式手机，Steve知道永远也接不到那个人打来的电话了。

从伙伴们变成灰烬的那一瞬间起，他就极端的恐惧。

他害怕无心之间伤害了Tony的那句话，会变成他们之间最后的对话。

而这段录音，甚至说明早在遇见Thanos之前，Tony就已经不见了。

 

心脏发紧，胃里就好像吞了一条生鱼一样。像这样没有工作坐在复仇者联盟基地里的时候就会有这种感觉。

Peter也不见了，那孩子执意要上战场，虽然Steve和Tony都秉持着成年以前不可以参加重大战斗的观点，可Tony耳根子软，坳不过Peter的软磨硬泡。据Pepper说，Tony是被Dr. Strange叫走的，Peter也跟去了。

已经一周了，无论怎样寻找和联系，都没有消息。

Steve知道，他们大概率已经不在了。

 

“Cap,你还好吗？”Natasha也顶着一张疲惫的脸，眼里满布着红血丝。

“嗯。我去街上走走，看看还有什么能帮上忙的。”Steve抓过帽子扣在头上，就往门口走去，他还是没有办法闲下来，更没有办法面对同样存活下来却也心力交瘁的同伴。

看着美国队长高大却摇摇欲坠的背影，Natasha的眼睛更红了，她知道这个看似坚强的男人已经快到极限了，唯一没有让他崩溃的原因是对于世界的责任。

 

漫无目的的在街上走着，Steve却发现城市比想象中恢复的好一些。

虽然破坏的痕迹依然存在，街上也冷冷清清，但基本的供应和运转已经恢复。

总是要生存下去，人，可能比自身想象的还要坚强。

他拉了拉帽檐，转过一个街角，停在一个被毁了一半的小教堂门口。

里面围着坐了一圈人，一个牧师看到了门口的Steve，向他挥了挥手。本来想要悄悄走掉的Steve被迫走进了教堂，在牧师“慈爱”的目光下，找了个位置坐下来。

他身着便装，戴着帽子，还有一脸大胡子，倒是也没有人认得他就是曾被通缉的美国队长。

 

“孩子，你也是来寻求安慰的吧。这里的人都是在战争中失去了挚爱的，天父保佑，那些人的灵魂已经去了天堂，我们应该为他们高兴才是。”牧师的话让Steve心里又是一紧。

“John,请你接着刚刚的说。”牧师把头转向了斜前方的一个身着蓝色格子衫的青年。

“我的父母都……消失了，还有我妹妹，她……才十三岁，那天早晨还求着我晚上带她去吃寿司……她想了很久了……”说着说着，青年又忍不住哽咽着抖起了肩膀。

“她很可爱，可是我却很多时候对她不耐烦。在她缠着我要跟我一起玩的时候把她推开，嫌弃她喜欢的东西幼稚垃圾……”青年擦了擦眼睛，略微平静了一些。

“我……只是有些后悔……为什么没能够早点发现这些事情，没能够早点意识到自己只是个自私的混蛋，没能多陪陪她……”青年慢慢的平复着情绪，诉说使他感觉好了很多。

在每个人都陆陆续续讲完了自己的事情后，牧师望向了Steve。

“我……呃……他……” 他动了动喉结，才发现开口是那么困难。

“慢慢来。”牧师的眼睛带着鼓励。

“那之前我们吵了一架，彼此都说了很重的话。我以为有时间修复，他一时不理解，但总会好的。可是……”Steve觉得心里有刀子在绞着。

“他和儿子都……不见了。距离我最后一次看到他们已经三年了……可能我也是个不会好好说话的混蛋吧，三年了，我留下的联系方式他一次也没打来过……而我也因为各种原因没能去见他们……”

“如果有机会的话……我想跟他说我爱他，没人比他们更重要……可以重来的话，我希望自己能把事情处理的更好……”眼角滑过泪水，Steve已经很多年都没有落过泪了。

 

无意中闯入的伤心人劝解会让他说出了一些压在心底的话，莫名的轻松了一些。

这半个月来，Steve得空就去那间教堂，因为态度转变的积极，甚至有时候还被牧师拉来帮忙组织和主持。

“……我们都要向前看，生活还是会继续，要成长，活着就有希望。回忆不是阻碍前进的，而是给人带来动力。只有努力的活着，才能让那些已经走了的人们放心。”Steve发表了此次活动最后的总结。

人们陆陆续续的散去，牧师拍了拍他的后背，“做的不错。我知道这很难，可是你真的很坚强。”

Steve报以一个微笑，裹上了夹克，离开了教堂。


	2. Chapter 2

“又去教堂了？”基地里只有Natasha，其他人在纽约的战后修复完成后，陆续去往其他地方，如今的复仇者联盟基地，常驻人员就他们两个。

“嗯。”Steve接过Natasha递过来的三明治，咬了一口，花生酱的，很甜，是那个人喜欢的口味。

“觉得有用吗？”Natasha端起咖啡喝了一口，静静的看着他。

Steve捏着三明治的手忽然抖了一下，呼吸变得粗重，他慢慢抬起头看上Natasha的脸，露出了一个绝望的笑容，“不管我怎么开导别人，不管我做出多么积极的姿态。只有我自己知道，I never can move on.”

Natasha的手也开始抖，咖啡被她洒出了一些到桌子上，“Steve，不仅是你，这个屋子里的所有人，都是这样。外面的那些Avengers……也是……”

 

回到房间，Steve脱了鞋子，翻身躺上了床，看到了床头柜上扣着的照片。

那张三个人的合影他从纽约带到了瓦坎达，又带了回来，却因为最近的心情，一直扣着不敢看。

盯了一阵子，伸手拿过相框，缓缓的翻过来。

那是Peter一岁的时候拍的照片，他和Tony穿着便服，抱着小小的孩子，脸上是幸福的笑容。

那个人后来也说Peter都这么大了，应该再拍一张新的，却一直因为各种原因没能抽出空来，结果……

Steve觉得视线又有些模糊，他不知道自己原来这么容易哭。

 

看着Peter可爱的脸，他还能想起来当时刚跟Tony说他怀孕的时候那个人吓得连钢铁侠面罩都掉了下来的样子。

Steve是Omega体质，从注射血清前就是了。

但是血清还是或多或少的对身体产生了影响，他很少发情，通常也不会被Alpha的信息素干扰，也正是这种强大才让他成为了Avengers的领袖。

然而初遇钢铁侠的时候，他就觉得对方令他浑身不痛快，那种总想跟对方打一架的感觉一直挥之不去。事实上，他们也确实一直在斗嘴。

直到两人最后真的动起手来，打着打着彼此的信息素炸裂，激发了Steve的发情期，然后架就打到了床上去。

整整三天，美国队长被钢铁侠摁在床上做了三天才渡过有生以来最激烈的一次发情期。

结果就是不但被标记了，两个人还确定了恋人关系。

 

虽然因为体质关系，Steve极难受孕，但大概是那次发情期太过凶猛，结果一次就中标了。

钢铁侠一开始被吓到的样子让Steve以为他不想要这个孩子，然而事实证明Tony只是表情管理有些问题，加上反射弧略长罢了。

当天晚上Stark工业就包下了整个纽约的建筑霓虹灯并燃放了一个小时的烟花来庆祝老板“老来得子”的喜讯。

Tony炫耀的表情和得意的样子让Steve忍不住又想跟他打一架。

那阵子地球也还算和平，所以美国队长十个月没有出任务也没怎么影响Avengers的活动。

Peter出生后更是被当成了团宠，大家聚在一起的日子如今想起来是那么快乐。

Steve叹了口气，重新把照片扣在桌子上，换了件居家的背心就去洗手间刮胡子。

说起来那个人还没见过自己络腮胡子的样子，看着镜子里邋遢的模样，Steve自嘲的笑了笑。

 

刚放下剃须刀，窗外就传来了巨大的轰鸣。

Steve犹豫了一下，没有换上战斗服，直接穿着背心跑了出去。

这种时候，应该也不会有什么敌人来侵略了。

一个浑身冒着火光的女人，慢慢的托着一架巨大的昆式战斗机降落到草坪上。

而从飞机上下来那个身影让Steve的瞳孔骤然收紧。

他感觉心口被什么东西堵住了，胸腔里的疼痛不停的外溢，张嘴想说话却发不出声音，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着那个人直到眼眶干涩。

“Tony！”Steve飞速的在草坪上奔跑，也没在乎自己还穿着拖鞋。

直到把那个人抱进怀里，感受到温度和熟悉的味道，心脏还一直怦怦跳着。

“Steve……我……把儿子弄丢了……”Tony无力的靠在Steve的肩膀上，声音说不出的苦涩，“我……没能救他……咱们的……孩子……”那个人身体一软，就昏了过去。


	3. Chapter 3

脱水，营养不良，伤口感染，内脏受损……Steve皱着眉头听着医生的解释。

床上那个刚刚手术完成，浑身插满了管子挂着点滴的人，看得他心疼。

同行的Nebula告诉了他们事情的来龙去脉。

Steve没有再为Peter悲伤，他原本以为两个人都已经死了，如今还能回来一个，就已经是奇迹了。

其余的Avengers都离开后，Steve独自坐在床前，看着依然还在昏迷的Tony。

“我不会再离开你了。”吻上黑色头发男人的嘴唇，Steve闭上眼，感受着久违的柔软。

 

然而随着伤势慢慢好转恶化的却是Tony的脾气。

Steve知道眼睁睁的看着儿子消失在眼前的痛苦对他的打击实在是太大了。

“Tony，不是你的错，你不要再这样自责了。”他又一次拒绝进食，把盘子摔出去后，Steve终于忍不住开口劝道。

“你他妈知道什么！！！他……他有预感……他抱着我跟我说……他不想死……他还说对不起……”Tony捂住脸，浑身颤抖。

Steve心下黯然，走过去搂住了Tony的肩膀，却被一把推开，“滚！！！你那时候又在哪里？我们需要你的时候！！！跟老冰棍二号走了就不要回来！！！”床上的男人愈发凶狠，眼睛泛红，拔掉身上的输液管就往外走。

“你去哪？身体还没有养好……”Steve着急的拉住他，却又被大力的甩开。

“不用你管！！！要不是Avengers分散，Thanos的计划就不会进行的这么顺利！！！我没能救Peter，你也脱不了关系！！！你曾说过together！如果输了也要在一起！可你没有！现在我们输了！输的一塌涂地！！！你这个凶手！！！”Tony已经有些口不择言，虽然他明白其实Steve也在不同的地方战斗着，一个电话他就会赶过来，可心底的伤口血淋淋的透过皮肉疼得他失去了理智。

他掐住Steve的脖子，把他推到墙上，“为什么那时候你知道事情的真相却不告诉我！！！你为什么不信任我！你这个骗子！！！”

“你们是朋友，那我是什么？Peter又是什么？你为了朋友可以抛弃我们是吗？”棕色的眼睛里满是愤怒，Tony的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，长久以来的压抑终于在临界点爆发了，他也没有注意到自己释放了多么剧烈又霸道的信息素。

“你先放开……慢慢说……”Steve有些喘不过气，多年未见，此刻被伴侣如此浓烈的信息素包围着，他觉得有些不太对劲儿。

在瓦坎达的三年中，他只经历了一次发情期，没有伴侣在身边的发情期很难熬，但那里高超的医疗让他平安的度过了。

“好，我就放开，你这回又要丢下我们跑到哪去？你不是要伤我的心吗？今天就把心给你！！！”暴怒的Alpha松开了掐在Omega脖子上的手，但怒意不减反增，从胸口一把拽下反应堆塞到Steve手里。

Steve脸涨得的通红，大口喘着气，忽然之间像是身体里有什么东西倒塌了，他一手撑着墙，一手紧紧握住Tony的反应堆，呼吸变得急促，身体沿着墙壁慢慢下滑。

碧蓝的眼睛变得有些湿润，带着哀求的神色看着Tony，长长的睫毛颤巍巍的在脸上投下阴影，嘴唇也因为身体的潮热变成了红色。

直到这时Tony才意识到自己的信息素已经炸的半个基地都能闻见了。

他咽了咽口水，悻悻的收敛了气息，却发现独属于Steve的那种混杂了奶油、皮革和冰块的甜腻味道越来越浓烈。

看着靠在墙边脸色绯红不停喘着气的伴侣，再生气Tony也说不出任何话来，一把抓过反应堆安在胸口，扛起美国队长就往卧室走去。

 

天知道他有多想念这具身体，Tony撕扯着Steve的衣服。

那三年来有无数个日子他都是看着那个老人机度过的，想要打电话，却没有什么理由。

两个人在地球的两端，看着能够互相联系的东西，发着呆，就这么度过了许多日日夜夜。

 

Steve的体温变得高热，他挣扎着不愿发出呻吟，已经第二次被暴怒的Alpha刺激到发情，虽然对于一个Omega来说并不算什么丢人的事情，更何况还是钢铁侠这种级别的Alpha，可作为美国队长，他还是觉得没脸见人。

Tony已经剥光了伴侣的衣服，当那具肌肉发达，比例完美的身体呈现在眼前，他知道自己永远都无法拒绝这样的诱惑。

白皙的皮肤因为发情透出粉色，三年未见让Steve有些羞涩，蜷着身子窝在床上没有发出声音，但后穴不断涌出的体液和身前已经完全硬起来贴着小腹的分身还是暴露了他期待自己Alpha的事实。


	4. Chapter 4

Tony心情不佳，抱过Steve的身体，没有开拓，就插了进去。

虽然Steve已经生过了Peter，但三年都没有做过还是有些紧。

心中的愤怒化成行动，他没有停顿就抬高对方的臀部横冲直撞的冲击着柔软的腹腔，像是要把那个人给撕裂开。

双手死死的箍住Steve的腰线，一下一下的撞击着紧紧包裹着自己的肠壁。

Tony掰开臀瓣，使自己的分身进的更深入，简直要顶穿了对方的小腹。搂住Steve的脖子，在对方身上啃咬出带着血痕的齿印。

痉挛的肌肉和炙热的肠壁贴着他的肉柱不停地收缩着，Tony闭上了眼，熟悉的感觉让他有些难受。两个人的沟通最后依然要靠身体解决，到底是幸还是不幸？

拉开身下人的捂着脸的手，Tony看着Steve咬紧牙关默默地承受着，疼痛让他身上和脸上都出了许多汗，眉间紧紧的皱起。

Tony放慢了速度，伸手抚平伴侣眉间的沟壑，Steve的睫毛颤抖了一下，慢慢张开了眼睛，雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛就好像是清晨未出太阳时大雾弥漫的湖一样氤氲。

那个人伸出一只手轻轻摸上了他的脸颊，“Tony……”低沉性感的嗓音缓缓的喊出了他的名字，“不用说，什么都不用说。”看着Tony蠕动了下嘴唇想要说话，Steve及时打断了他。

每次都是事情发生了就习惯性逃避，意识到错误了又急着全部承担下来。

他太了解他了。

Steve把手放到身后，稍微撑起自己的腰，配合着对方的节奏，棕色头发的男人终于不再愤怒或焦虑，抱住Steve，两人渐渐找回属于他们的感觉。

“啊……”随着体内的分身研磨过一点，Steve终于忍不住出声，许久不曾体会过的快感让他全身都在战栗，仿佛是回应他的呻吟，Tony更加用力的去撞击那一小片肠壁。

Steve眼里水汽更大，半张的嘴唇也有些发干。

Tony抱起他的上身，咬住粉红色的下唇，报复般的用力了一下，然后沿着嘴唇的轮廓细细舔舐，最终吸起那人的舌头不停的往自己嘴里拽。

“唔嗯……”Steve不满的哼了一声，却只换来了更大力的吮吸，无奈下他只好放松舌头随着Tony玩弄。

把对方口腔的津液都吸干了，Tony才恋恋不舍的松开他。抱过Steve的脑袋，贴在他金色的头发旁边，对着耳朵里面呼气，“我……好想你……”

Steve忽然身体一抖，分身溅射出大量白浊，后穴也收缩着涌出更多的体液。

“你太犯规了。”高潮中的声音，带着情欲的声线，喘着气在Tony耳边说道。

“不犯规你也快了，现在的身体可不比平常。”Tony在Steve腰上摸了一把，又惹出一声呻吟，换了个姿势把对方架在身上。

“你身体还没好，别太勉强。”Steve感觉自己全身的重量都压在了Tony的身上，不由得有些担心他。

“要是连发情期的Omega都喂不饱，怎么做个合格的Alpha。”棕发男人笑了一下，“你就好好享受。”

身体的敏感度越来越高，Steve脑子也越来越迟钝，他放心的把全部都交给自己的伴侣。

两个人的身体在交合中更加紧密，只有腰胯狂乱无意识的晃动宣告着彼此的存在。

Tony的分身在Steve体内渐渐成结，最后的冲刺后，在最深的地方，洒下了自己的种子。

又做了两次，看着满屋的狼藉和已经昏睡过去的Steve，Tony在他身边躺下，抱住了他。

至少现在，我们还有彼此。


	5. Chapter 5

Steve的发情期持续了两天，除了吃饭，大部分的时间他都是和Tony在床上度过的。

当他的发情期结束的时候，Tony觉得自己眼前直发黑。

果然已经到了不服老不行的年龄了吗。看着伴侣依然年轻的身体，他有些惆怅。

“明明是你身体还没养好就硬要勉强。”看出了Tony的心思，Steve宽慰着他，顺手拿开了他面前的咖啡，塞给他一杯热茶。

 

全世界的重建工作还在进行，Tony Stark的大脑发挥了不可或缺的作用。

虽然他有时候睡觉还是会做噩梦，也有一些PTSD，高度繁忙的生活让他不再过度纠结于过去。

Steve也着手于新的Avengers的重建工作，虽然许多人已经不在了，可是地球依然需要守护，复仇者联盟基地被陆续召集回的成员和新面孔填满，也渐渐热闹了起来。

Banner, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Rhodes, Rocket Raccoon, Okoye, Nebula…日常的生活就像以前一样热闹，但总有些什么东西不一样了。可能够抱团互相舔舐伤口，也比独自承担要容易一些。

 

“Friday，今天的午饭轮到Tony了，他又给我们点了什么外卖？”Clint擦着箭头，冲空气里问道。

“Sir订的一百个芝士汉堡套餐已经在路上了。”空气中的女声温柔的回答。

“什么！这明明只是他自己想吃的东西！！！”Clint扔掉箭头，不满的吼道。

基地里的大家约好了一起承担做饭的任务，虽然Tony翻着白眼说明明雇个厨子更简单。可Steve坚持这样能够更好的促进大家的感情。虽然基本有厨艺技能的也就是Natasha，Clint和Steve三个人。

“汉堡也可以，配啤酒正好。”向来瞧不上中庭的酒的Thor，最近迷上了这种饮料。

 

真正把汉堡放到嘴边的时候，Steve却泛起一阵恶心。

油腻的培根和芝士混杂了带有一些腥气的牛肉的味道，让他捂住嘴冲到水槽边吐了出来。

“你看，果然是太难吃了，Cap都吐了。”Clint一边嚼着汉堡一边对着刚从工作室爬上来的人说。

平常Tony可不会这么按时吃饭，要不是今天是他自己想吃的东西的话。

“有这么恶心吗？虽然不太有营养吧。”Tony皱了皱眉，拿起汉堡闻了闻，又咬了一口，“我觉得挺好的啊。”

“Banner……”Natasha意味深长的看了博士一眼。

“嗯……”老实的博士也想起了两个月前那次信息素的爆发，让身为Beta的他都感觉到了。

Tony瞬间读懂了俩人的表情，手里的汉堡掉到了地上，拉起Steve的手就往楼下冲去。

 

当透过显示屏看到Steve腹腔那个小东西的时候，Tony还是觉得心都化了。

他从没期待过两个人还能再有个孩子。

生完Peter以后，他们也尝试过很多次，但都没有结果。

Banner说Steve的身体本来就极难受孕，有一个已经很不容易了。

如今这种恩赐不知道是不是大难不死必有后福。

Tony紧紧的抱着Steve，头贴在他的肚子上，虽然现在那里还一片平坦，虽然还没有任何动静。

他觉得眼前的这个男人，和那个小家伙是上天给他的救赎。

 

基地里的其他人也都对此很高兴，经历了那种劫难，能有一些值得庆祝的事情太不容易了。

虽然我们失去了很多，失去的东西再也找不回来，可废墟之上依然会开出希望之花，新的生命和时间会填补进心灵的缝隙。


	6. Chapter 6

当然意外也还是会接踵而至。

某天Tony走进厨房时，发现Steve拿着一瓶啤酒，正在兴致勃勃的往嘴里灌。

钢铁侠差点就召唤盔甲一个掌心炮把那瓶酒轰出去了，可是想想这样貌似人也会跟着被轰出去，于是一个大步上前夺过了那人手里的酒瓶，“你现在什么情况不清楚吗，还喝酒？”

“看在美国国旗的份上，你能不能还给我，我就是想尝尝。”Steve皱着眉有些不满。

“不行！不能喝！”Tony生气的把啤酒又拿开了点。

“就要喝！！！”美国队长站了起来，想用身高压制他。

“你今天怎么回事?”Tony把啤酒扔给了刚刚走进来的火箭，抬手捏上了Steve的脸。

金发的男人有些心虚的往后躲了一下，“刚刚训练完有些热。”

“什么！你他妈还去训练了！谁准你做那些事情的！！！”Tony一把抱起Steve，扛着就要往卧室走。

“Loki？！”Thor的声音忽然出现在厨房门口，Tony扭头看了一眼，眼珠子差点掉下来，Steve跟Thor并肩站在厨房门口——那么自己肩头的这个——抬眼对上邪神的眸子，Tony手一抖就把人摔在了地上。

“愚蠢的凡人！居然敢摔老子！蝼蚁！快跪下道歉！”Loki扶着腰爬起来，伸出手就想对Tony用魔法。

“你怎么会在这里？你不是已经……”Thor大步走上前，激动的抱住弟弟的肩膀，晃得他前后摇摆。经历了一切，已经有些心如死灰的雷神，忽然感觉又有了一丝希望。

“嘁，你们自己搞出来的东西，我哪知道怎么回事。”黑发的邪神不屑的拍开了Thor的手，“我暂时无处可去，而且如果Thanos知道这东西在我手上，他一定会追来的。虽然你们这些凡人不配，但我也大概搞明白了目前的状况，所以还是留在你们这里比较好。”  
Loki伸出手，拿出了一个蓝色的立方体。

“空间宝石？”大家一起围了上来。

“这究竟是怎么回事？这东西不是应该已经被毁了吗？”Thor有点迷。

“具体的我也不清楚，但是时间与空间在某一个节点上出现了错乱，我循着宝石的指引，最终来到了这里。”Loki难得没有信口胡说，“喂，凡人，再给我拿一瓶那种酒，我倒是想尝尝这东西有多好喝。”邪神说着，眼睛却盯着Thor已经略微有些发福的啤酒肚。

 

召集了其余的Avengers，在Hulk的虎视眈眈下，Loki不情愿的告诉了大家他是从纽约战争结束后逃出来的。不知道为什么，本该被收押去神盾局的空间宝石被人劫了，好死不死又滑到脚下，哪有不捡的道理，于是就愉快的捡了宝石逃掉了，可是不知道为什么宝石能力被限制，并无法到达想去的地方，最终他还是跟着一个有些奇怪的Hulk走进了时间旋涡，半路却跟丢了，于是被送到了这里。

“你是说你进行了时间旅行？”Tony大张着嘴，一副不可思议的表情。

“某种程度上可以这么说？”Loki心不在焉的玩着一个苹果，皱着眉头看手里的啤酒，“这玩意儿难喝死了，中庭的酒太差劲了吧，brother，你堕落了。”

“那你就去陪我锻炼锻炼。确实好久没有运动了，身体都痒了。”Thor看起来很开心，毫不在意Loki的反抗，拉着他就往健身房走去。

“我现在不想给你们希望，但是我认为这件事情很蹊跷，所以，我只是说可能，那些消失的人还会回来。”Tony看着Banner，Banner也冲他点点头。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有句话怎么说的来着，只要我送盾的速度够快，大家就都不知道我们离过婚。【被拍飞】

从那天以后，Tony和Banner基本都是在实验室泡着。

吃饭的时间大多数情况只是Banner上来取一下食物和咖啡。

有时候，晚上Tony就直接睡在了实验室。

这些都是Steve接到任务，出差去了趟瓦坎达回来后收到的报告。

把连续工作超过36个小时的小胡子从实验室揪出来的时候，那个人嘴边还有咖啡渍和甜甜圈的奶油。

浓重的黑眼圈，和疲惫的神态让人觉得他下一秒就要过劳死了。

“你就不能好好照顾自己？”Steve生气的把人拖进卧室，扔到床上，“我以Captain America的名义命令你，睡觉！”

“Friday你又打小报告。” Tony不满的咕哝了几声。

“我只是实话实说Sir。”女人的声音很温柔。

“下次我就该设置个保密协议。”小胡子气急败坏的朝空气中挥舞着手。

“Captain America也有最高权限Sir。”

“真是谢谢提醒了！”

黑发男人瞪着怒气冲冲的金发大个子，起身从床边拿出了一个圆形的包裹，“给你的礼物。”

Steve微微愣了一下，意识到自己的生日快到了。

打开包裹，熟悉的红蓝盾映入眼帘。上面已经没有了黑豹的爪印和战争的痕迹，就好像新的一样。

“不用说，什么都不用说。”看着大个子瞬间软下来的表情，Tony学着他之前的语气，满眼的戏谑。

Steve动了动喉结，把嘴边的道歉和感谢咽了回去。

两个人之间已经无需多言，彼此的默契和了解让他们懂得对方的想法。

 

“那么我爱你呢？也不想听吗？”Steve一把抱过Tony，把他搂在怀里。

Tony呼吸一窒。

Steve很少直白的表达感情，他的喜欢和爱意通常体现在日常的体贴。

Tony明白在发生这么多事情后，这个哪怕经历过二战的男人也变得有些怕了，害怕有一天，有些话就来不及。

用力的回抱着对方，Tony感受着超级士兵有力的心跳，“我也爱你。”

忽然对方腹部传来的微小动静让他吃了一惊。

“你抱的太用力了……”Steve吃力的说。

连忙放开了伴侣，Tony重新抚摸上微微有些凸起的小腹，坚实的腹肌下，些微的胎动让他着迷。

“什么时候开始的？”两个人都忙于工作，最近Steve又不在身边，他有些不甘心错过宝宝的成长。

“就刚刚，被她爸爸逼的。”Steve拉着Tony一起躺在床上。黑发男人的头枕着他的肩膀，侧过身子抱着他，一只手还放在小腹上。

“别再让我担心了，你知道那时候……”Steve觉得嗓子又开始干涩，Peter的样子从眼前一闪而过。

“我答应你会好好活着。”Tony闭上了眼睛，手心的动静让他心底一片柔软。

还好坚持了下来。

在飞船上的22天里，他也有过无数的猜测。

从失去了Peter后的自责，到想起逝去的同伴们，再到担心Steve的安危。从未那样后悔自己的决定，明明可以更容易的沟通和解决，然而却一次次错失机会。

一直到最后，都没能打那个号码，分别前还说了那样的话。

天知道他只是生气口不择言而已。

就是仅存的一丝希望支撑着他活下去，明知道如此的渺茫。

看到Steve的那瞬间，甚至比看到Captain Marvel的时候还要激动。

知道那个男人活着的时候，比知道自己能够活下去还要安心。

两个相爱的人，却无法好好相守，这，大概是身为英雄的宿命。


	8. Chapter 8

所以Tony格外的珍惜来之不易的幸福。

又过了两个月，当Steve的腹部已经能看出明显的鼓起，Tony就帮他辞掉了所有的工作。

“那些无聊的档案和材料工作交给局里的人就可以了，重建方面也有政府负责，Avengers的事情可以让Natasha和Clint去办。你就负责养好我女儿，听见了吗。”Tony一边摆弄着投影上一个类似莫比乌斯环一样的东西一边说。

“Tony……你知道我的身体状况，我不需要……”美国队长叹了口气，他对于Tony的过度保护有些无奈。之前怀Peter的时候只是不参加战斗，其余的事情还是可以正常的做，然而这次Tony把所有的事情都帮他推掉了。

“如果我说……想跟你有二人世界呢？”收起了投影，小胡子眨了下蜜色的眼睛，狡黠的盯着他。

“理论已经完成的差不多了，但是还需要一个关键的东西，Rhodes会派人去尽量寻找，那之前着急也没有用，所以我难得的有了个不知道期限的假期。Captain Marvel说其他星球也遭到了半数的毁灭，整个宇宙都乱成一团，连反派都没工夫侵略了。地球的守护者已经足够多，我们稍微开个小差也没有关系。”Tony来到了Steve身边，捏住他的脸，看得金发男人略略有些心慌。

“我说，一直以来你都没有怎么休息过，更没有享受过现代社会给人创造的便利。身为科技至上主义者，我有义务让二战老兵体会下打架揍外星人以外的生活。”

看着Steve依然有些困惑，Tony在他嘴唇上印下一个吻，“我们约会去吧，甜心。”

 

当Tony把Steve拉到Stark大厦的私人家庭影院的时候，Steve确信他们所理解的约会不是一个意思。

看着小胡子男人兴致勃勃的在空中的投影上选着电影，他只能叹了口气，窝进了宽大的沙发椅中。

单论电影还是不错的，如果没有一只手在身上摸来摸去的话。

当那个人的手第三次从小腹开始下滑，摸上身前的敏感处，他觉得注意力再也无法集中在电影上了。

“Tony……”Steve有些严厉的想要拉开不停捣乱的伴侣，结果就被推倒在沙发上。

去他的电影吧。

金发的男人放弃的闭上了眼，任由对方的摆布。

 

最终第一次的约会就这样被搞砸了。

把人吃干抹净居然还露出一副可怜巴巴的神态。

Steve盯着表情就好像做错事一样的钢铁侠，想要说教的心情却不由得变淡了。

揉了揉黑色头发的脑袋，“下次看电影还是去电影院吧。”

Tony讪讪地笑了一下以掩饰尴尬。

 

第二次的约会去了Steve喜欢的The Metropolitan Museum of Art（大都会艺术博物馆），Tony知道他喜欢古典艺术。

穿梭在古罗马希腊雕塑群中，Steve看着兴致寡欢的黑发男人，“不喜欢逛博物馆？”

“只能说，相比起这里，我更喜欢MOMA（现代艺术博物馆）。写实的古典主义确实不如抽象的现代流派吸引我，更何况……这些雕塑还没你好看。”Tony盯着一个带着葡萄叶冠冕的酒神雕像的臀，又看了看Steve修身的牛仔裤下面挺翘的屁股，他觉得自己有些硬了。

“……”被Tony看得一窘，美国翘臀不好意思的快速穿过了雕像群。

周末的博物馆人流量很大，还有一些学校组织小孩子来参观，Tony只一步没跟上，就跟Steve走散了。

看着熙熙攘攘的人群，他放弃了去找人的想法，编辑了条短信说去旁边的café喝一杯，就循着出口的路标往外走去。

心不在焉的扫视着墙壁上的绘画，忽然，Tony的眼睛被展厅里的一幅风景画吸引。

橙粉色的夕阳和霞光在蓝色和深蓝渐变的天空中，把近景中的建筑和树木都镀上一层金光。云朵静静的镶在天上，却仿佛在慢慢的流动。低矮的小屋们在丛丛绿叶植物的环绕下，被河水隔开，又被一座座小桥串起。所有这些映照在水里，一只小船撞碎水波，徒留一池五彩斑斓的颜色。

他看了一眼展板上的文字，17世纪荷兰画派的作品。

如果可以跟Steve生活在这里，好像也不错。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为巴黎圣母院默哀三秒钟QAQ

Tony Stark可是个实干派，脑子里出现了什么想法就一定会去实行的，正当他计划着跟Steve去某个风景优美，静谧祥和的小村子度假时，一个新闻打乱了他的计划。

“巴黎圣母院失火！”Tony气的差点把手里的电脑扔出去，“世界毁灭的时候都没有出问题，结果修整却遇上火灾，那群蠢货到底是怎么办事的？”

“你居然还关心这个？”Rhodes有些意外，Tony向来对于古典艺术的东西和历史遗迹都不大在意。

“我……”钢铁侠挠了挠脑袋，他自己其实对于一栋800多年前的建筑并没有太多感情，但是不知道为什么，总觉得Steve看到这种新闻会难过，结果就不由自主的生气了起来。

“这是全人类的财富。”小胡子丢下一句话就扔下一脸懵逼的Rhodes逃走了。

然后，Stark工业资助巴黎圣母院重建的新闻变成了第二天的头条。

 

“你想去看看这个世界吗？”傍晚的时候，Tony在中央公园找到了正在写生的Steve。

看着对方不解的眼神，Tony有些急躁，“保护了这么久的东西，都没好好的看过，不是很遗憾吗？”

如果说能够有个休息的契机，那么现在是最合适不过了。虽然已经失去的够多，把剩下的抓在手里才是最重要的。

“可是……”Steve有些犹豫。战后重建的时候，丢下责任和义务去旅行，还是Avengers的两个领导者，这怎么听起来都不像是个靠谱的建议。

“Steve……我只是想要为你，为我们而活一阵子。我累了。而且，我真的怕或许有一天，一切都来不及。”Tony把巴黎圣母院的新闻打开，投在金发男人面前的画板上。

看着那个人焦躁又迫切的目光，Steve把他拉进怀里，“嗯，好。”

 

第一站两个人就去了巴黎。

如今的媒体和人们也不如原来那样八卦，大家的关注点都放在更重要的事情上。他们没怎么费力乔装打扮，也没有什么人注意。  
看着巴黎圣母院残破的样子，Steve果然很是伤感。

“我没有来过这里。我们部队行军和战斗的地方大部分是在意大利和中欧。但是与其他部队汇合的时候，听他们讲起过，里面的玫瑰窗很好看。”

阳光透过花窗上的彩绘玻璃，就像蓝紫色主调的玫瑰一样，层层绽放。

“果然很美。”Steve笑了。

Tony心里狠狠的痛了一下。

作为美国队长，Steve平常总是板着一张脸，无比的严肃，极少露出笑容。不管在队友还是神盾局特工的眼里，他都是个坚强、古板、认真的人。

只有在两个人独处的时候，才会露出温柔和害羞的表情，还有在床上的时候那种性感和诱惑的样子。

明明变成美国队长的时候只是个20多岁的布鲁克林小子，按照生理年龄算，现在也才不过30过半。明明笑起来可以这么的甜，却承受了超过负荷的责任和义务，他几乎一天都没有为自己活过，想起自己虚度的前半生，Tony有些难过。

 

两个人走在香榭丽舍大街上，周围的店铺关了大半，人口的急速下降也使城市活力有些不足。

Tony看到了一家甜品店，拉着Steve跑了过去。

没有甜甜圈，马卡龙代替一下也不是不行。

看着黑发的小个子满足的吃着甜品，Steve宠溺的替他擦去嘴角的残渣。

“你不来一个吗？”Tony嘴里塞着东西，含糊的问道。

“太甜了，我不是很喜欢这么甜的东西。”Steve微笑着拒绝了。

“那么要不要试试这个冰激凌呢？客人。”店员指着橱窗里的一排冷柜，“我们家的冰激凌非常有名，来法国的人都会买的。”

Steve正要推辞，肚子里的小家伙却动了。

“那就来一个吧。”也不知道是不是她想吃，Steve凭着心情选了柠檬，开心果和咖啡口味的。

 

拿着玫瑰花形的甜筒，身边是吃着马卡龙的伴侣。走在街上，Steve心觉有些好笑。

恐怕没人能想象出美国队长和钢铁侠还有这样的时刻。

咬了一口冰激凌，冰凉甜蜜的感觉在嘴里化开，带着一点点的酸和一丝丝的苦，就好像此刻的心情。

腹中的小东西又活动了一下。

“你喜欢是吗？”Steve自言自语的说着。

“嗯，喜欢。”Tony侧过头来咬了一口他手里的冰激凌，结果又不小心沾到了胡子上。

两个人走上台阶，一街之隔是巨大的埃菲尔铁塔。

 

“Steve，我从没想过，有生之年，可以跟你这样子在一起。有时候甚至觉得，这时间是偷来的。”Tony出神的盯着建筑在夕阳下的剪影。

塞纳河从铁塔边绕了个圈，弯弯绕绕的向西北方流去。铁塔附近的草坪上，三三两两的或坐或躺着一些人。一阵风吹过，带来了一些青草的味道。

“Together. ”Tony诧异的回头，对上了Steve深不见底的眼神。

“不论以后会遇到什么，We do it together. 我再也不会食言了。”


	10. Chapter 10

又在巴黎滞留了几天，Tony陪着Steve逛了卢浮宫，Steve陪着Tony去了蓬皮杜。

“我想我渐渐理解了你所谓的现代艺术想要表达的情绪感了。”Steve看着一幅波洛克的作品，上面看似杂乱却有序，纠结又富有张力的线条和墨点让他心里躁动不安。

在进入军队之前，Steve是艺术生，绘画是他的爱好。

1945年就被冻进冰里的他并没有机会看到现代主义的勃发，印象派是他学过的关于美术史最后的东西。

战后的创伤给人们心里带来的痛苦是长久的，二战后崛起的各种画派也受到了这些影响。抽象的绘画表现了许多以美和和谐为主题的古典主义表达不出的东西。

他透过绘画，仿佛看到了作者的苦难。

张狂的笔触和浓重的油墨以及夹杂在上面的钉子和其他小物件，无一不在宣告着压抑背后心底的疯狂。

站在巨大的画前，他好像正看着那个痛苦的身影在与自己直接交谈。

 

“你的学习能力很强，也很聪明。如果没有超级英雄这个身份，其实在其他领域，照样可以有一番作为。”Tony很少夸人，也不够坦率，但是今天他却说着实话。并不是恭维或想让伴侣高兴，他只是觉得有些可惜，那个时代，被迫的把多少年轻人逼成了战士，并一去不返。

“可是我很喜欢自己现在的身份，也很庆幸，遇见了你。曾经在苏醒后很长的时间里，我都迷茫着自己是谁和归属在何处的问题。你讥讽过我的那些话让我明白沉湎于过去是弱者的行为，跟上时代并适应才是对的。”Steve的注意力从画上转开了，他牵起Tony的手，“你想要看我曾经去过的地方吗？”

 

去往意大利的火车上，Steve的头靠着Tony的肩膀，沉沉的睡着。

他们没有用私人飞机，也没有用钢铁侠的盔甲，就好像普通人一样坐着公共交通工具。

两人的手交叠着十指紧扣，自然垂在腿上。

Tony看着窗外不断后退的风景，从城市，到郊区，再到大片的草地。

他从有记忆起，就没有做过公共的交通工具，这样的旅行对Steve来说是新奇的，对他来说，也是一样。

“他是不是有小宝宝了？”对座的小姑娘从上车以后就不停的盯着Steve的肚子，她的爸爸去餐车买吃的，留她一个人在座位上无聊，终于忍不住开口问道。

Steve今天穿了紧身的T恤，外面套了件开襟夹克，其实并不怎么看得出。只是坐下后身体放松，夹克没有拉起来，敞着滑到了两边，本来不太明显的腹部却被突出了。

战后人口巨减，使得男性Omega怀孕生子的情况变得少见，一个五六岁的小姑娘对此好奇也很正常。

“是的，是个女孩子，跟你一样。”看着金发碧眼的小姑娘，Tony不由得幻想起孩子的长相。Peter长的像自己，不管是发色还是瞳色，几乎没有怎么遗传到Steve的特征，不知道这个孩子会不会像Steve多一点。

“我妈妈也有宝宝了，我就要有弟弟了。”小姑娘很是兴奋，“爸爸说坐火车太辛苦就没让妈妈来，他不会很辛苦吗？”

Tony心里一动。

Steve的身体因为强化的关系，非常强悍。孕期也几乎没有受过影响，只是偶尔有一些反应，就连生产阵痛时他也没有像女人那样叫喊过。可是真正什么感觉，Tony确实无法想象也无法体会。

他给伴侣的腰后塞了个小靠枕，Steve扭了扭身子，换了个更舒服的姿势，靠在Tony的身上继续睡了起来。

“我会努力照顾他的。”Tony冲着小女孩眨了眨眼。

“我可以摸一摸吗？”小姑娘依然对于男性孕夫很感兴趣。

Tony笑着点点头，他拉起小女孩的手，一起贴在Steve的小腹上。

虽然肚子被里面的东西撑出了一点弧度，美国队长那标准的八块腹肌依然称职的坚守岗位上，有些硬的触感明显跟女性的腹部不一样，小姑娘露出了吃惊的表情。

接着从腹腔就传来了轻轻的胎动，Tony用手掌摩挲着T恤下的皮肤，小家伙用一个有力的踢击回应了他。

“唔……”Steve微微皱了下眉头，却没有醒。

“好厉害！！！”小姑娘睁大了眼睛。

Tony收回了手，他自己的基因不好说，但是带有Steve的血清，孩子确实比一般的要强悍一些。

“Olivia，不许打扰叔叔睡觉。”一个带着眼镜，身材略有些瘦削的男人抱着吃的走了过来。

小姑娘吐了吐舌头回到了自己的座位。

Tony帮Steve拉好衣服，也眯着眼睛打起了瞌睡。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二刷哭成狗TAT，心里好难受md

当睡了一觉转醒的钢铁侠听说还有5个小时才能到站，并且仍需转渡轮才能到达最终目的地的时候还是忍不住了。

“Honey, 我知道你不想引人注意，可你要知道，我Tony Stark的时薪可是按百万入账的，这白白浪费的几个小时你那点工资可付不起。”他努力压低声音不想让周围的人听见，却依然掩盖不住火大的语气。

事实上，他担心的是Steve的身体。坐着睡了两个小时，腰已经有些僵硬和酸疼，更别说那个人肚子里还有个孩子。

强行在最近的火车站拉着Steve下了车，找了个没人的地方激活了盔甲，隔着面罩无视掉对方的抗议，用公主抱的姿势带着人飞上了天，控制着速度向西西里岛飞去。

直到把人扔进了岛上最豪华的酒店的总统套房大床上，Tony才觉得焦躁的心情平复了一些。

“你不许说话！这是我女儿要求的！”看到Steve脸上美国队长的标准表情，钢铁侠收回了战衣，白了他一眼。

就好像在回应Tony，腹中的胎儿确实动了起来，Steve诧异的感受着与平常频率不一样的胎动，不由的在考虑是不是Tony真的跟这孩子有什么心灵相通的地方。

 

晚饭后，Steve站在窗前发呆。

酒店临海，远处海平线上的阴影就是意大利本土。

1943年，在美国各个州被当成小丑一样的巡演完毕后，他就被派到欧洲前线进行慰问表演，西西里岛是第一个登陆的地方。

来的路上从空中大概看到了一些，五颜六色沿悬崖建造的小房子是不曾见过的，海岸线上大片的别墅群度假村和各式各样的游艇也是和平年代后的产物。Steve没有期待过这里还和原来一样，但与记忆里的印象差了太多让他一时有种物是人非的感觉。

“想到了不好的事情？”Tony结束了跟Banner的视频通话，放下电脑走了过来，从后面抱住了他。

 

他了解他的经历。

先不提那个美队迷老爹从小就在耳边不停的重复着Steve Rogers的各种光荣事迹和对于搜救未果的意难平。在Nick Fury跟他说想要成立Avengers的时候，他就黑进了神盾局的系统把那个独眼龙没有给他看的隐藏材料都翻了个遍。

相对于Thor，Banner，Natasha和Clint的材料只是草草扫了一眼，那个豆芽菜变成美国第一英雄的经历，他却看了两遍。其中确实有对于Howard常年唠叨的一丝抵触心，总想要在这份看似完美的简历背后找到点什么黑点。他也发誓并没有过多的注意那个足足有D cup的胸，可对于那张充满了正义感的漂亮脸蛋，内心却有一种想要摧毁的冲动。

很多年后在Natasha一脸看白痴的表情里，他才明白那叫Alpha的占有欲和一见钟情。

所以才会没缘由的见面就跟那家伙吵架。所以才会看到那家伙发情了的表情无法自持。所以才会哪怕是被判强【哔——】罪也想要标记了那个人。

如此想来，当年的自己确实是个无可救药的混蛋。

可Steve却接受了他，两个人从差点要毁掉半截Stark大厦的厮打状态的性爱，到Steve红着脸半睁着双眼答应了他的交往请求也就不过才三天。这让无神论的Tony简直要感谢上帝赐予世人这Alpha和Omega之间的性张力。

 

“没有。只是我已经不太记得当初登岛时候的情形。好像是个雨天，我跟表演团的一群女孩儿们坐着军用飞机。那是个很小的机场，虽然已经到了战争的后期，同盟国也控制了意大利的大部分地区，我们还是悄悄的登陆的。”Steve眺望着远方，陷入了回忆。

“下飞机的时候，女孩儿们怕淋湿了身体都在向前跑，只有我在后面走着。那个时候很迷茫，觉得这样的人生跟期待的不一样，也不是我注射血清的理由。说实在话甚至产生过想要直接逃走的念头，可又不知道逃走了能去哪里。”直到现在，回忆起那段经历，心头依然有些沉重。比起出生入死的战斗，被当成show girl的日子显然更加难熬。

“还说不是不好的事情。”Tony看着Steve越来越暗的表情皱了皱眉，“明天带你去看海豚怎么样？”

看着金发碧眼的男人成功的被转移了注意力，Tony心里有些得意，“现在……我要索取身为伴侣的基本权益了。”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是肉吧，算是吧，我觉得是∠(ᐛ」∠)＿

Steve被推倒在床上，陷进天鹅绒的被罩里，衣服被麻利的扯掉，分身上传来冰凉的触感。

他抬起身子，看到也已经全裸的伴侣右臂包着Mark 50的战甲，正握着自己脆弱的部位。

“干什么！三年的量！我已经很克制了！”看到Steve不满的表情，Tony很是委屈。

“不，只是……”金发的男人顿了顿，微微有些涨红了脸，重新躺回了床上。

他只是觉得太羞耻了。

钢铁侠热衷于制服Play,特别是爱死了美国队长的那些紧身衣，然而对方被金属战甲包裹着的身体，却让Steve每次在这种sex体验里都格外的不好意思。

最早的一次只是刚好在战斗结束时遇上了发情期，于是就在废墟里，被金红色的铁人压在下面狠狠的教育了一番，结果从此那个人就爱上了这种情趣。

Steve不觉得自己是个机甲控，可每次冰凉的金属在身体上带来的刺激却大大超出了直接的肉体触碰。Tony的体术并不是很好，然而穿上盔甲后的威胁感和爆发力都大增，甚至不需要Alpha的信息素也能让他战栗。

这次出门他并没有带制服，但Tony的战甲已经融合了新技术，随时随地都可以激活。

“所以你是可以全裸的把自己包上纳米战甲的吗？”Steve意识到Tony现在并没有穿衣服。

“我哪个战甲都可以全裸穿，甜心，想不到你还有这种幻想。”Tony挑了挑眉。老冰棍居然也能有铁树开花的一天，这么多年的调教看来没有白费。

“我……”被噎着了的美国队长脸红到了耳根，金属包裹着的部位，却瞬间起了反应。

但就算再硬热，那地方也是肉做的，跟坚硬的钢铁还是有着天壤之别，Steve觉得那个人的手轻轻一握就能毁了自己，可偏偏Tony的力度不轻不重，他觉得已经快要死掉了。

“Tony……”沙哑的声音唤着爱人的名字，Steve堪堪止住了想要挺腰的动作，身体里好像有团火在烧着。

看着依然在克制着欲望不够坦率的美国队长，钢铁侠坏心的把另一条手臂也覆上铠甲，用金属手指拭去对方分身上不断溢出的透明液体。

“果汁冰棒？”Tony把带有对方体液的手指塞进嘴里，调侃着，满意的看着身下的人脸又红了一个度。

“别闹了……”美国甜心努力的想要板起脸，可微皱的眉和半张的嘴却把这表情变成了渴求情欲的样子。

“这就给你了，honey。”Tony从嘴里抽出手指，塞进了对方的后穴。

“啊……不行……别……”冰凉坚硬的东西瞬间撑开身体的感觉让金发的美人有些慌乱，推着Tony的胳膊想要挣扎。

可钢铁侠却不会给他机会，深入两个指节，摸上对方的敏感点，轻轻的打着转。果不其然，Steve瞬间脱力，不仅推他的胳膊无力的垂下，身体也瘫软在床上，只能张着嘴巴大口的喘着气。

Tony很是满意。不少反派因为美国队长Omega的体质，也想从信息素和诱发剂上下手，但每次都把超级士兵的战斗力又提升了好几倍，像这样没有反抗能力的情况，只有面对他钢铁侠的时候才能见到。

粗重的喘息变成了难耐的呻吟，Steve的眼里染上水汽，他不知道自己是在被伴侣还是Mark 50玩弄，这种强势的压迫感让他浑身都在颤抖。

Tony看着这个样子的Steve也有些忍不住，正要抽出手指换上自己的东西，忽然心念一闪，从指间释放出微电流，去刺激对方的前列腺。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……呃啊……”只见美国队长猛地弹起身子，弓起腰，后仰成一道惊心动魄的弧线，腹部也因这个姿势凸起成浑圆，分身一跳一跳的喷出一股股白浊。

糟了，忘记怀孕的事情了，Tony有些后悔玩的太过了，收起战甲，抚上伴侣的小腹。

果然在剧烈高潮带来的宫缩下，胎儿不停的活动着，Tony释放出信息素安抚着那个小家伙，Steve依然双眼失神的陷在柔软的大床里。

“Sir, Mr. Rogers的身体不适合再来一次。”Friday温柔的声音从床头的Stark Phone里传来。

“静音！静音！！静音！！！”Tony气急败坏的喊着。

因为不小心玩大了导致本可以好好享用的宵夜没有了，结果还尴尬的被发现。他感觉自己一直被AI管家视奸着。

看着身前依然坚挺的部位，Tony恨恨的走向浴室，没有想到伴侣在身边还需要自己解决问题。

虽然，大概，都是，自作孽。


	13. Chapter 13

看到码头上那个双体帆船的时候，Steve并没有过多的惊讶。

Tony头顶一个窄檐草帽，带着飞行员墨镜，身穿一件印满了火烈鸟的粉红色短袖衬衫，下着一条金红色的沙滩短裤，脚踩白色的人字拖鞋，站在船头，正向他招着手。

“我还以为你要包上一整艘游轮开着party才会出海。”Steve微笑着揶揄道。

前花花公子尴尬了一下，他想起了初见美国队长的时候两个人争执不休的情形。这么多年，这个老古董还没忘，而且居然还学会了吐槽。

“你的衣服呢！！！”把Steve拉上了船，Tony的气就不打一处来。

这个人赤裸着上身，只穿了一条美国国旗纹样的宽松泳裤，就这么招摇的经过不知道有多少Alpha的沙滩和码头，虽然孕期的Omega身上有伴侣浓浓的信息素宣誓主权，依然挡不住那些人贪婪地目光，Tony·吃醋·Stark张开气场把人和船一起包住，威胁的把其他Alpha跃跃欲试的信息素挡在外面。

美国队长对于自己的身材有多好毫无自知，即使小腹略有鼓起，也只是侧面才能看出来，正前方和正后方看起来，依然是倒三角长腿窄腰迷死人不偿命的男模标杆。

“昨晚被你撕了。”Steve·迟钝·Rogers一句话就怼的钢铁侠说不出话来。他确实也没说谎，那唯一的一件短袖衬衣在上岗不到半天后就被扯坏了。

“Friday，订购一些合适的衣服直接送到房间。”Tony咬牙切齿的对着空气说道，“不然别人还以为Stark工业已经破产了，董事长夫人连件衣服都穿不起。”

扔给Steve一条宽大的浴巾把人包起来以后，Tony心情好了一些。虽然其他Alpha羡慕嫉妒的目光让他的虚荣心得到了极大的满足，但这种风景，还是不想跟人分享。

 

把船停在当地人说会有海豚出没的地方，Tony打开冰箱，拿出一瓶冰镇啤酒，躺在甲板的躺椅上喝了起来，Steve则带上潜水面罩跳下了海。

水不浅，可是很清澈，浅蓝色的透明水质让海底的珊瑚和鱼群清晰可见。

虽说手套的威力让所有生物的数量都消失了一半，但之前Tony和Banner讨论的时候曾提到过那恰巧会使生物种群和数量的增长速度达到最大。Steve不懂生物学的东西，但这里的生机盎然却是不假。

各种他叫不上名字的小鱼在珊瑚中穿梭着，有普通鳞片的，黑白相间的，彩色的，还有一种从未见过的细长如纺锤状的鱼静静的悬浮在珊瑚上方。水底和珊瑚石上到处都是海星和海胆，他甚至还看到了一个巨大的砗磲。

小鱼们发现了他却没有躲，有一些大胆的还游了过来围着他的身体打转。

“Tony，有饼干什么的吗？”Steve浮上水面，朝着甲板上那个惬意到已经昏昏欲睡的家伙喊到。

“唔……我找找……给你！”Mr. Stark从冰箱里拿出一些饼干，扔给Steve。

重新潜下水，把饼干在手里揉碎，无数的小鱼从水底浮上来争抢食物，有一些贪嘴的甚至游到了手边和指缝里。皮肤感受着这些灵活的小东西的摩擦，Steve觉得这种体验既新奇又有趣。

他在布鲁克林长大，对于大海并不陌生。但因为从小的体质问题，Steve从来没有下过海，甚至到沙滩上吹吹风也是被禁止的。

变成超级士兵以后的时间都不属于自己，虽然因为战斗需要学习了游泳和潜水。除了刚注射完血清追击敌人的时候跳到海里去过一次，并没有机会像现在这样见识大海。苏醒后的日子就更加繁忙，Steve忽然愣了一下，他发现自己确实从来都没有休息过，毕竟反派可不会给人假期。

静静地漂在水面上，着迷的看着这个从未见过的水下世界，耳边传来了Tony欣喜的声音“快看！那边！”

他抬起头，看到远远的海面上有一些黑色的影子一闪而过。

Tony拿起准备好的小桶，激活战甲，拉着Steve就向海豚飞去。

这一群美丽的生物在水中游着，偶尔浮出水面换个气，虽然看起来很悠闲，它们的速度依然很快，Tony跟着飞了一会儿，就把桶里的鱼全部倒了下去，搂着Steve一起跳进水里。

海豚们停下了前进的动作，去追逐已经被冻僵的鲜鱼，Steve看着水里穿梭的流线型精灵们，觉得美好到有些不真实。

渐渐吃饱了的海豚们也不急着走，在附近徘徊着。

忽然，一只海豚蹭着他的肚子游了过去，腹中的胎儿动了一下，另一只海豚靠近，用喙轻轻顶了一下鼓起的小腹，紧接着更多的海豚围了过来。

“海豚的回声可以感知到她，它们很喜欢她。”Tony眼里有着化不开的温柔。

小家伙仿佛也很开心，在肚子里翻腾着，好像在回应这些海豚的声波。

Steve伸手碰到了一只挨着他的身体游过去的海豚的背部，冰凉又光滑。

大脑已经有些无法思考，只有身体的本能和五感在工作，他拉着Tony跟海豚们一起在水里游着，觉得曾体会过的那种被称之为幸福的感觉重新的充斥在心间。

“Steve，看那边！”Tony忽然停了下来，指着远处海面的一个水柱，“鲸鱼！”

“地中海按理说没有鲸鱼，但是这种时候，遇上什么事情都不稀奇。”Tony耸了耸肩，激活了腿部的盔甲，抱着他飞上半空。

海里的一团黑影隐隐绰绰，不一会儿又浮上了水面，气孔喷溅出水花，巨大的尾鳍拍打着海面，把本就湿透的两个人又浇了个透心凉。

他们看着对方狼狈的模样一起哈哈大笑起来，Steve抱住Tony湿漉漉的脑袋，贴上了那个人的嘴唇。

命运的事情就交给时间，起码彼此现在相爱并幸福着。


	14. Chapter 14

带着Tony从西西里岛重新回到意大利本土，沿着他们曾经行军的地方又走了两天，那个人就忍不住了。

“我说，都到这里了，不去趟罗马吗？”

Steve看着Tony眨着蜜色的狗狗眼实在是说不出个不字，原本也没指望这个人能够跟他“忆苦思甜”，更何况当年大部分战斗都发生在郊外，两天没有什么信号让眼前这个人差点在欧洲又投放一枚Stark卫星。

 

“说起来罗马，这个你一定得看看！”把Steve骗到了酒店后，Tony打开了投影，点出了《罗马假日》。

“电影我可以看，你不能留在这里。”Steve抱着臂。第一次约会的事情他还历历在目，不能单独和Tony·随时发情·Stark一起看电影是最新总结出来的一条教训。

已经满脸期待正准备往床上躺，手里就差爆米花和可乐的钢铁侠瞬间脸就垮了下来。

无视了对方的狗眼杀，强行的把人推出门去，Steve·注孤生·Rogers独自躺回床上。

这回终于可以好好看场电影了。

Tony·满脸不高兴·火大的想拆楼·Stark气闷的走出酒店，随便坐上了一辆观光巴士，心里发誓在美国队长卸货了以后一定要把那个人【哔——】到哭，没错，艹！到！哭！

 

当他回来的时候Steve已经看完了电影，正在跟Natasha视频通话。

“有什么新闻吗？”Tony心不在焉的脱了鞋子，蹦到床上，心里思考着Steve的身体是不是已经恢复，晚上有没有来一发的可能性。

“Thor标记了Loki。”Natasha的语气就好像在播报新闻。

“什么！！！”钢铁侠睁大了双眼，他发誓听说Thanos要收集无限宝石的时候都没有这么惊讶。

“我忘记告诉你了。”Banner的脸出现在屏幕里，“他们其实早在一年多前的诸神皇婚里就已经结为了伴侣，后来Loki还为了保护Thor交出了空间宝石，并牺牲了自己的性命。当然现在这个Loki并不知道这些事情，所以Thor还是费了一番力气。”

Tony一脸吃了屎的表情，他急需一个人来告诉他这不是什么同人电影的剧情，那个一手把纽约陷入地狱妄图统治全人类想要捅死他哥的Loki居然会保护Thor，还他妈牺牲了。Steve没什么反应，看来他早就知道了这件事情。

“浣熊都能给我发电子邮件，这世上还有什么不可能的。”Natasha对于Tony的大惊小怪报以一个新闻联播主持人般的微笑。

“Who the hell is Raccoon？My name is Rocket！！！”火箭跳上了桌子，差点掀翻了视频通话器，“你怎么不跟他们说你俩搞在了一起的事情。”

Natasha脸上难得的露出了一丝羞涩的表情，Banner也微微有些不好意思。

“哦，这个我倒不意外，我意外的是他们怎么现在才搞到一起。”Tony摆了摆手，“Bruce，我把最高权限给你，需要什么就自己去搞，大楼的西南面有个废弃的小型训练场，你们要是做……咳，训练的话，可以去那里，免得Hulk出来把整个基地都给砸了。”

“你对于两个Asgardian搞在一起那么吃惊，却对于一个人类跟一个随时可能变成绿色猩猩的生物在一起这么冷静？！”火箭张大了嘴，不可思议的看着Tony。

“你说谁是猩猩？”Banner的脸开始发绿，身体也急速膨胀，“Hulk Smash！！！”

看着变成一片漆黑的投影，Tony望着Steve有些犹豫，“他不会砸了基地的对吧，应该不会的吧……”

 

看完了《罗马假日》的Steve对于电影里出现过的场景很感兴趣，拉着不情不愿的钢铁侠就出了门。

“你在找什么？”已经到了西班牙广场旁边，看着依然东张西望的Steve，Tony有点不解。

“卖Gelato的小摊。”Steve认真的说。其实也不仅仅是想致敬电影，肚子里的小家伙早在看到电影里的女主角吃冰激凌的时候就开始闹腾，走到此地后更是折腾到了一个峰值，他用一只手捂住腹部，安慰着发脾气的小鬼，一边寻找着可以买到Gelato的地方。

看来这个女儿是随了Tony，不管是爱吃甜食，还是性格。

“你想吃还是她……想吃？”看着Steve有些难受的捂着肚子，Tony犹豫的问道，他其实并不觉得一个还未发育完全的胎儿有自己的想法。

得到Steve一个无奈的表情后，Tony·未来的女儿奴·Stark就飞奔着去了最近的甜品店。

 

“原来她喜欢吃冰激凌。”Tony惊讶的摸着伴侣的腹部，感觉小东西渐渐安静了下来，“所以Peter在你肚子里的时候就喜欢吃Pizza了？”

“我以为你知道。”Steve吃着Gelato，点了点头。

“我还以为是没别的好选的，毕竟那些人点外卖一般都是披萨或者汉堡。”Tony睁大了眼睛，觉得很是不可思议，“你居然比我早了解他们这么多。”

Steve揉了揉他黑色的脑袋，把最后一点脆筒塞进嘴里，拉着他站起来，就往台阶上走去。

看着那个高大的背影，Tony心里很是难受，他明白失去Peter，这个男人的痛一点也不亚于自己，甚至有可能更甚，毕竟那曾经是身体里的骨血。

两个人沉默的在街上走着，Peter的话题让气氛凝重了起来。

到了特雷维喷泉前面的时候，Tony拿出两枚硬币，“要许个愿吗？据说在这里许愿很灵的。”

Steve接过硬币，背朝喷泉站着，右手扬起，硬币越过左肩，以一个完美的抛物线落进了池子，溅起一点点水花。

希望有一天Peter和大家都可以回来。

Steve睁开眼，看着Tony的表情，笑了。

他知道他们许了相同的愿望。

 

穿过威尼斯广场，游览了古罗马斗兽场，天色渐渐暗下来，Tony发现他们不知不觉的来到了真理之口。

虽然Steve已经看过了电影，他还是想要恶搞一下。

拉着金发的大个子来到了圆形的石头前，Tony调皮的看着对方，“Darling，你有什么要坦白的吗？”

可Steve的表情却带着令人害怕的绝望，“Tony，我现在已经不敢做出承诺了。我答应过Peggy陪她跳舞，可是我食言了；我答应过Bucky with him till the end of the line，可是我也食言了；我答应过你if we lose, we do that together too，我还是食言了。你说的没错，我就是个骗子，辜负了你们，也辜负了大家……”

Tony慢慢的收起了开玩笑的态度，“我们都知道你在做出承诺的时候是认真的，也拼了命的努力过想要做到。在这世上活着，本就身不由己，更何况你还是Captain America，他们有没有怪过你我不知道。我，已经原谅你了。”

“而且，你这里……”他抬手指上金发男人的心脏，“确实是一直跟我在一起的。所以，也不算是食了言。”

Steve抬起睫毛，蓝色的眼睛里涌动着情绪，那是似大海般的深情。

“Tony……别的承诺我暂时给不了，只是有一件事我知道自己一定能做到。”他带着温柔又决绝的表情把手伸进了石头老人的嘴里。

“我爱你，直到此生的尽头。”

 

多年以后，直到生命从身体里渐渐流逝，最后一刻，Tony记得的依然是这句话，和那时Steve脸上的表情。


	15. Chapter 15

在佛罗伦萨陪着Steve又逛了许多博物馆和美术馆后，Tony感觉自己的腰和腿已经快要断掉了，他发誓这辈子都不会再来意大利这个国家。

两个人下一站的目的地是威尼斯。

Tony对威尼斯的印象还停留在狂欢节，成为Iron Man之前，他经常来。还记得最后一次参加狂欢节的时候，大概有不下100个身材姣好的面具女郎对他投怀送抱。可狂欢节是在二月，如今的八月酷暑，是威尼斯最热的季节，即使什么都不做，身上也被闷热的空气逼出一层薄汗。他不明白为什么Steve要来这个地方，这显然也不是他们曾经作战的城市。

“Collezione Peggy Guggenheim（佩姬·古根汉美术馆）”Steve指着Google map上的一个地点，“Peggy Guggenheim是Peggy Carter的一个远房姑姑，事实上Peggy这个名字也取自她姑姑。”

“收藏的都是现代艺术品。”看着钢铁侠黑掉的脸，Steve补充了一句。

然而那个人脸上的神色却没有好转的意思，Steve觉得有些好笑，“如果我也像你一样小心眼，那是不是要把Pepper和不知道多少个封面女郎的醋都吃一遍？”

Tony·打翻了醋坛子·Stark这才悻悻的收敛了神色，依然还在不满的小声嘟囔着，“可你一直都惦记着跟她的约会，还有那支舞。”

“因为这是我答应过的事情。我不喜欢做一个言而无信的人。我确实爱过她，就好像你爱过Pepper一样，我们对她们的心都是真的。可最后的结果却是错过了，现在的我们只属于彼此。”Steve拉过他的手，在脸上蹭了蹭。

Tony觉得有些尴尬，两个人十几年的婚姻，还孕育了一个孩子，现在第二个正在那个人肚子里，而自己还在为老掉牙的事情吃醋。他抽出手，迅速的在金发士兵的脸上轻啄了一下，扭过头去，假装看河边的风景。

Steve了然的看着别扭的恋人，微笑了一下，继续低头研究着手机。

 

因为闷热的天气，从美术馆出来，只逛了一阵子Tony就受不了，拉着Steve钻进了圣马可广场旁边的café Florian。

空调、乐队和冰咖啡让他从快要中暑的虚弱中恢复过来，却看见Steve已经消灭了三大杯冰激凌，大有把菜单上所有款式来一遍的气势。

“你到底知不知道什么叫克制？”Tony伸手戳了一下那个人的肚子，却被小家伙不满的踢开了。

“我没想到有生之年还能从你嘴里听到这个词。”Steve咬着勺子歪着头看他。

“我现在就很克制！！！”Tony瞪着金发的男人，压下了心里想要直接把人拉进某个酒店干上一整天的冲动。

即使老冰棍已经冻了70年，但这个样子吃冰品实在是让人担心，Tony用信息素又是威胁又是哄骗的把小家伙教育了一顿以后，就带着Steve离开了咖啡馆。他大概有点理解之前Steve对于自己那种不良生活习惯的愤怒感到底是怎么回事了。

 

坐着贡多拉漫无目的的在水上漂着，Tony的眼睛扫到了路边的一家首饰店。

他和Steve并没有对戒，虽然在知道有了Peter以后他就立刻向那个人求了婚，但因为两人的工作性质和战斗要求，戒指某种程度上是不适合日常佩戴的。所以他所能做的就是不停的升级美国队长的制服和改造盾牌。

拉着Steve下了船，走进那家金店。事实上，按照Tony·浮夸·Stark以往的习惯，去世界知名品牌定一双对戒或者用稀有金属造一对才是正常的选择，可今天他就是神使鬼差的觉得择日不如撞日，冥冥之中有什么指引着他往店里走。

推开门，屋里却不如外面看上去那么大，甚至对于一个首饰店来讲，这里过于阴暗了。

“欢迎光临，请问有什么需要的吗？”一个苍老的女人从角落的柜台里抬起身子，望向Tony。

“买戒指。款式的话……问他。”Tony说着把Steve推到身前，“他才是Boss，我只是负责买单的。”

Steve也没有想到Tony居然是要来买戒指，愣了一下，就开始打量起橱窗里的各种款式。

“对戒吗。”老妪看了一眼Steve微凸的小腹，明白了来者的关系和目的。

“威尼斯有个古老的传说。手打的戒指，用刺破彼此手指染了鲜血的锥子刻上两人的名字，就算是死神，也无法把你们分开。”她的上半张脸被阴影遮住，透着说不出的诡异，就像个中世纪的女巫。

Tony当然不会无聊到相信这种店家为了哄骗客人所编出来的“传说”，但是手打的戒指这个想法听起来很不错。

 

在老女人的带领下，他们来到了附近小岛上的家庭手工作坊。

Tony把衣服脱得上身只剩一件黑色背心，八月炎夏的高温还有作坊里炉子的温度让他汗如雨下。

“你看起来就像个打铁的。”Steve抱着手臂靠在门口，微笑的看着钢铁侠一下一下的用小锤子砸着另一只手上钳着的小金属圈，那个人的胸口还透出莹莹的蓝光。

“我第一套盔甲就是这么自己动手敲出来的。”Tony感觉有些被看扁了，又想起了当年被绑架的事情，他不由得感谢起自己小时候喜欢拆家电重装的兴趣爱好。

 

虽然嘴里说着不相信，他还是跟Steve一起刺破了手指，在戒指的内圈分别刻上了两个人的名字。

付完了明显高于材料费的钱后，Tony看着手上暗金色的戒指感觉被骗了，“明明所有的工作都是我做的，为什么要付给她那么多钱？我也真是被这天气热昏了头，才会相信什么死神都分不开的鬼话。”黑发的小个子有些气急败坏。

“分开了的话，就再去找回来。”Steve随口说道。在高温的作坊里待了一下午让他孕期的身体也有些吃不消。

他拉起Tony的手，向外面走去。

戒指在两个人的无名指上淡淡的反着夕阳的光。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霍盾提及，Howard略黑化，洁癖党慎读

从Udine再往北，到达意大利和奥地利边境线附近时，Tony感觉Steve的神情明显的变了。

“就是这里吗？”他带着人从天上降落到了一小片空地。

Steve出神的看着周围的树木，“这里倒是变化不太大，大概是太偏僻没什么人来的原因吧。”大兵叹了口气，默默地沿着泥土小径走着。

“你就是在这里变成真正意义上的‘美国队长’的？”Tony想起档案里提到的那次“擅自行动”。Captain America孤身一人闯进九头蛇的基地，不但解救了被俘的士兵，还带回了不少坦克和武器。

“可以这么说吧。”大兵有些怀念的眺望着远山，“那时我的沮丧感和那些士兵的嘲讽让自我认知矛盾达到了巅峰，是Peggy鼓励我的。她告诉我我能做的事情不仅仅是当个实验鼠和表演的猴子。是她让我下定了决心。”

看着Steve的眼神变得柔和，Tony却没有再吃醋。他也曾从Pepper那里得到过救赎，所以他能够明白Peggy对于Steve的意义。

“她有着一般女性不具备的坚强，知道她幸福的过了一生我真的很开心。”Steve很庆幸在Peggy临终前还有机会见她一面。

“可是你是怎么去到九头蛇的基地的？奥地利Zell am See区离这里可不算近，车子可到不了。”Tony看着Google map上的距离，估算着。

“你不知道吗？Howard带我们去的。”Steve吃惊的挑起了眉毛，他以为不论从档案还是Howard本人那里，Tony应该知道这件事。

更加惊讶的却是Mr. Stark本人，档案里没有他可以理解，毕竟算是一次违规，即使结果成功了在军纪下依然是个污点，抹掉也是正常，可这么多年，在老爸一遍又一遍重复着美国队长的各种军功时却丝毫没有提及自己在其中做出的贡献。

“Howard确实是最棒的平民飞行员。”Steve露出了伤感笑容，“没有他，我没办法接近那里的。他是个天才，才华横溢又风度翩翩，你们真的很像。”

Tony觉得喉咙被卡住了。一直以来，他只知道Howard单方面对美国队长赞誉有加，却没想到在Steve的回忆里，这个不怎么近人情的父亲也有着亲切的一面。

如此看来，双亲的去世，Steve一定也是极为难过的，更何况还是他最好的朋友下的手。

Tony觉得这个世界很是残忍，太多的期待和责任被放到了英雄的身上，却没人换位体谅一下他们的心情。包括，当年的他自己。

大概是看出Tony的神色有变，正聊到Howard也在注射血清现场的Steve及时的住了嘴。上次两人吵架就是因为Bucky和Howard，他以为又触到了Tony的伤心处。

“那个血清，没有想过要量产吗？”Tony回过神来，他记得在老爸留下的研究资料里确实有这么一个项目。

“有，但最后的血清都被毁掉了。Howard曾经抽过我的血，想要提取里面的成分，我不知道他的研究进行得怎么样，不过到现在为止政府还是只有我一个超级士兵，想来应该是失败了吧。”1945年就被冻进冰里的Steve自然更不了解。

 

Tony把回忆的时间留给Steve，无聊的绕着圈子在空地上飞着，忽然，一个念头闯入心里，煞的他脸色发白，直接从天上掉了下来。

很小的时候，有一天母亲带他去基地，把他独自留在实验室，就去找刚刚结束会议的Howard。

那个年龄的小鬼根本无法安静下来，他好奇的看着桌子上的瓶瓶罐罐，中间的一只试管里的蓝色液体吸引了他的注意力，伸手去拿的时候却不小心摔碎了试管，捡的时候手也被玻璃渣割出了血。

他有记忆以来从没见过父亲发那么大的脾气，那是第一次也是唯一的一次Howard狠狠的骂了他的母亲。从那以后，不但禁止他和母亲到他的办公地，就连家里的私人空间也不允许他们随意进入。

之后，Howard就好像变了个人，看待Tony的目光里不再有温度甚至可以说非常复杂。

如果那支试管里的东西就是重新提取出来的血清的话，一切都说得通了。

 

Tony其实一直都觉得自己的父亲对于Captain America的执著近乎于偏执。

他不敢去想那个可能性，Howard曾经爱过Steve的可能性。

然而知父莫若子，即使他再回避，也不得不承认这或许真的是事实。

他们父子实在是太像了，如果自己都无法拒绝Steve，那么那个男人，喜欢上Steve也是很正常的。

 

这就是为什么Howard虽然留下了视频说为他骄傲，却又一直以来对他不管不顾不闻不问。

这就是为什么Howard在得到宇宙魔方后依然拼了命的要继续寻找Captain America的下落，不管多少年，不管Stark工业的其他股东怎么反对。

这就是为什么Howard虽然对母亲很好，但两人总是相敬如宾，有种淡淡的疏离。

这就是为什么因为Howard的态度，从小他就对美国队长又憧憬又憎恶。

这就是为什么即使在双亲去世后，他也并没有撤销寻找Captain America的项目。

这就是为什么他甚至连本人都没看见，仅凭一份书面材料就对Steve一见钟情。

这就是为什么他会发了狂的爱上他并想要占有他。

这就是为什么Steve会接受他。

 

早在Tony Stark分化之前，Steve Rogers的血清就已经刻在了他的身体里。

有一种东西，叫AO信息素匹配值100%。

如果没有这跨越了70年的意外，这场命中注定的爱情怕是会消亡在彼此的不自知里。

他们相守的概率，怕是比那14000605分之1还要低。

 

“Tony！Tony！你怎么了！”金发的男人担心的冲向栽倒在地上的铁罐，抱住对方，焦急的凝望着他。

“老冰棍，你害人不浅啊。”钢铁侠打开面甲，惨白的脸上挤出一个笑容，搂住了恋人的脖子，深深的吻住了还不明所以的大兵。

在热烈的吻里，Steve渐渐放下心来，温柔的回应着对方突如其来的索取。

Tony闭上双眼，感受着唇舌间的甜蜜。

 

If it’s the destiny.  
You are my destiny.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 聊冬兵和内战，解开两人心结

随后两人就来到了奥地利Krossberg。

当年九头蛇的基地现在变成了一个私人农场，隔着马圈的围栏，Steve眺望着曾关押过战友的巨大厂房，那里已经被改造成了养牛场。

“你是为了那个九头蛇的佣兵才来救人的吗？”Tony虽然已经基本释怀了，可他仍然不愿意提起Bucky的名字。

对于Steve和他那个发小之间的关系，他其实心里是有些介意的。如果Bucky不是个Beta而是个Alpha的话，当初内战的结局怕是会完全不一样。Tony知道若是如此，自己哪怕轰掉那个人的脑袋也不会让Steve跟他走，正是心里仅有的一丝理智让他没有对冬兵下死手，然而却被Steve摁在地上摩擦，虽然现在两个人已经重修于好，这件事情依然像是块触碰不得的伤疤。可如果不把Bucky的事情讲清楚，心里就永远不能够坦然，所以Tony犹豫再三，还是开了口。

“可以这么说。”Steve悄悄打量了下Tony的脸色，依然承认了。

心一下子就沉了下去，Tony逼着自己盯着远处的一群蠢羊，不显露出明显的敌意。

 

“我跟Bucky从小一起长大，我们是邻居。”Steve知道Tony心里不痛快，可他还是要说下去，“因为我的身体状况，他妈妈总是让他多照看我。我妈妈也拜托过他，在我那种倔强的性格惹上麻烦前阻止我。后来我们的父母都在战争中去世，彼此的关系就更近了。他虽然只比我年长一岁，但真的是个很称职的哥哥。”

“事实上，除了对女孩儿们的态度和行为，他在各个方面都很棒。”Steve笑了一下。被九头蛇洗脑前的Bucky高大又帅气，布鲁克林小王子的称号可不是白来的，也有不少女孩儿们让Steve帮忙递过情书。但得到的太容易的结果就是不够珍惜，不知道有多少颗碎掉的心在夜晚为那个人哭泣过。

“那还真是很有魅力的人啊。”Tony的心沉的更狠了，他强行的微笑了一下，试图用打趣缓解自己的不自然。

“重点就在于此。”Steve的声音忽然变得陌生，“Tony，当你有一个各方面都完美，并非常受女孩子欢迎的邻居的时候，会怎么想呢？”

Steve的眼睛里闪着痛苦又纠结的光芒，“你不会懂的，因为你就是邻居家那个孩子。”

“我并不是不感激Bucky做的一切，可他的完美却使我自卑，让我偶尔会悲哀于与生俱来的身体差异。我努力让自己不要多想，可许多时候却不由自主。”

Tony静静的听着，他觉得焦躁的情绪渐渐消失了。

“在科尼岛他曾经逼我玩旋风飞车，下来以后我吐了。他经常约女孩儿的时候会让她们带上女伴，并叫我一起，可没有女孩子愿意理我。大概我拼命的想要参军想要去战场上除了报效祖国也有部分原因是他，我想证明自己不比他差。”Steve漂亮的五官皱在了一起，“我确实曾经憧憬着他，想要变成跟他一样的人。”

Tony走过去抱住了比他还要高一些的超级士兵，他见过照片，知道曾经的Steve是多么的瘦弱矮小。

“我只是一直在做自己认为正确的事情，但这并不代表我没有感情，就是一个符号。但有时候我自己都会觉得可耻，为心里的负面情绪和被强压下去的一些阴暗。”Steve闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，他从没敢跟任何人说过这些事，也没有人敢承受美国队长的不安。如今大概是孕期荷尔蒙在作祟，加上重游故地心里的感慨，让他不由自主的说出了这些话。

“所以在刚成为Captain America后的一阵子里，我有一些膨胀。各种战斗的无往不利让我觉得自己或许真的就像报纸上说的那样，成为了个英雄。但只有Bucky，只有他依然还把我当成原来那个布鲁克林小子。他说他不打算跟随美国队长，但他要照看Steve Rogers。”金发的男人有些难受的垂下头，“Tony，你知道吗，当时我简直是个混蛋。我以为他只是不愿意承认我变强了，不愿意承认也会有女孩儿看着我无视掉他了，不愿意接受我不再需要他的庇护了。”

Tony的手穿过金色的发丝，轻轻的揉着Steve的脑袋，看着这个一直被大家认为是Avengers中坚的男人，此刻就像个沮丧的大金毛一样。

“直到……那次任务他掉下火车，我才终于明白了。他在那之前就没有轻视过我，那些令我不快的事情只是因为他把我当成了平等的普通人。在那以后也没有像其他人一样，给我带上莫须有的光环。全部，都是我自己太敏感了。”蓝色的眸子里有着后悔，Steve的手捏紧了木质的围栏。

“你要是不想把这玩意儿弄坏，还是轻一点。”Tony觉得自己很煞风景，可是之前Steve徒手掰过木柴，这栏杆对他来说就像棉花糖一样。

“抱歉……”超级士兵放松了手臂上鼓起的肌肉，冷静了下来。

“所以发现他还活着以后，我真的很高兴。终于有个机会可以弥补自己所犯下的错误，虽然他什么都不知道。”Steve抬起头，看着Tony的眼睛，“我无法跟他战斗，我必须保护他，我不能再次看着他死或是被当成什么实验品。Tony，你能明白吗？”

 

自然是明白的。

Avengers里面大概第一护犊子的就是钢铁侠了。

Rhodes受伤坠落的时候他也体会过失去好友的绝望。在陪着老朋友复健的时候，更是把一切的愤怒都推到了Steve和Bucky的头上，虽然其实真正的罪魁祸首是Version。

就好像他带Peter去战场却没能把他带回来，Tony觉得这全部是自己的责任。

他明白，对于Bucky，Steve也有着一份责任感。

况且，他们与Howard都是一个时代的人。即使Bucky与Howard私交不多，但一定是见过面的，如果那个人真的如同Steve所说的那般从未轻视过以前的他，有着一颗赤诚的心，对于误杀了他的双亲，内心如何会不自责。

只是意难平罢了。

大概这也是命运，矛盾才在那一刻无法化解的把他和Steve彼此推开了。

Tony沉默的点点头，不知道该说些什么。

 

太阳渐渐落山，可Steve却依然没有走的意思。考虑到他一个人肩负着两个人的营养，Tony还是忍不住开口了，“Honey，would you like to try Fondue for dinner?（你晚上想吃芝士火锅吗？）”

脸色凝重的Steve一瞬间挑高了眉毛，不可置信的看着他。

“我是说了什么安全词吗？”Tony忽然想起来有次sm的时候Steve选了Fondue做安全词。

“不……”Steve脸红了一下，表情终于变得柔和，“走吧，我知道卢塞恩有一家不错的。”


	18. Chapter 18

当走进那家店的时候，Tony还在纠结Fondue的问题。

“Honey，不是我不相信你，Howard真的是对Agent Carter问出的这句话而不是你？”他实在无法想象飞机上有一个大胸翘臀Omega的时候，一个Alpha会邀请另一个Alpha。

“嗯，为此……我还吃醋了。”Steve窘迫的抓了抓脑袋，“我还以为Fondue是什么……约会行为。”

“这就是你用它当安全词的理由？” Tony挑了挑眉。

“哦，我只是当时忽然想起了这件事，我不是故意的……”美国队长脸颊又泛起一丝红色，“还有，你能不能不要再提那个词了……”

“所以这家店就是Howard推荐的？”Tony看着富丽堂皇又古色古香的店面，确实是很有品味的选择。

“嗯，后来他告诉我了，Fondue只是芝士火锅和面包……”两个人在服务生的带领下，在靠窗的位置找了个桌子坐下。

“那你也不能再用这个当安全词。”Tony有些不满，他觉得Howard只是想通过调戏Peggy看Steve的反应而已。

“闭嘴！不要再提那个词！”Steve小声呵斥着。服务生去拿菜单了并没有听到，但转眼就会回来。

“什么词？安全词吗？”Tony一本正经的问道，他完全的理解Howard的恶趣味并加之发扬光大。

“Shut up！”看着服务生越走越近，美国队长终于被逼出了脏话。

“Language.”钢铁侠忍住想笑的冲动，学着Steve一贯的语气，看着一本正经的模范标兵此刻脸红气结的样子，心里特别愉快。

 

翻开菜单，他们点了一份芝士火锅和一份芝士烧烤。

“其实我是第一次吃，Howard虽然推荐了，可并没有机会来。没想到80多年了，这家店还在。”Steve有些感慨，他用叉子刺进一小块法棍，放进混了多种芝士和白葡萄酒的火锅里蘸了一下，然后塞进了嘴里。

“除了略有些苦，还不错。”舌尖感受着芝士化开的浓香，Steve认真的品味着这种食物。

“苦味来自于葡萄酒，初学者的话大概会更喜欢芝士烧烤吧。”Tony把肉和蔬菜摆在烧热的铁板上，覆上芝士，待烤熟了以后夹起来放进Steve的盘子里。

“嗯，是要更合胃口一些。”就着融化的芝士吞下嘴里的食物，金发的士兵看起来很享受。

 

两人吃饱喝足后就在当地的酒店住下了，一切看起来都很正常，直到——

 

Tony醒来的时候发现Steve侧着身子抱着他，用大腿夹着他的身体，高昂的性器抵在他的耻骨处。

那个人依然还睡着，却浑身潮热，身体不由自主的往自己身上蹭，分身流出的蜜液已经沾湿了两人贴在一起的地方。

是芝士火锅里的葡萄酒。

Tony忽然想起来究竟是什么导致Steve信息素不稳定。虽然那点酒精含量并不会对胎儿产生影响，血清的四倍代谢能力也让超级士兵对于这种东西向来没有反应，但可能是荷尔蒙变化的原因，葡萄酒本身的催情作用在孕期的Omega身上被放到了最大。 

真是感谢上帝。

Tony吞了吞口水，侧过头打量着身边的伴侣。

Steve的眉头微微皱起，嘴唇微阖，发出比平常略粗重的鼻息，依然下意识的用性器蹭着他的胯部。看来是做了关于那种事情的梦。

Tony小心的转过身子，用自己早已硬热的分身贴住Steve身下那根，手包裹着两人的欲望，一起撸动了起来。

“啊……”对方没有醒，却微微发出了呻吟，眉头皱的更紧，眼珠在眼皮下面滑动着，睫毛微颤，嘴唇张开，本就泛红的双颊更红了一些。

真是好表情，看着熟睡的恋人沉浸在快感中，Tony觉得自己又硬了几分。

来自对方阴茎的灼热和内部血液的跳动紧贴着他，Steve的蜜液给两人增添了不少润滑，自己的手掌因为常年做机械，有不少茧子。粗糙的掌心滑过柱体上的青筋和血管，不停的上下摩擦着，偶尔蹭过敏感的龟头，他觉得小腹涌起一股股热流，快感从下体攀升上大脑，烧的他无法思考。

“Tony……”Steve闭着双眼，轻轻的喊出他的名字。

心里一阵甜蜜，哪怕是在梦里，这个人也是想着自己的，他手上不由的加大了力度。

“嗯……”Steve挺了挺腰，靠的离他更近，腹部贴到了他的胳膊，规律的胎动隔着美国队长的八块腹肌传来，看来小家伙也睡得很香。

虽然上次也是自己解决的，可看着恋人满是情欲的脸和对着浴缸完全是两种不同的概念，身体里的热流渐渐全部积累在下腹，射精的欲望越来越强烈。

Steve已经张着嘴开始喘气，高潮前的快感逼得他气息紊乱。

Tony手上加速，闭上眼睛，感受着两人的分身在手中胀的越来越大。

“你……你在干什么？”忽然，Steve沙哑的声音传来，临近释放那个人终于从梦中醒来，震惊的看着钢铁侠正在帮两人一起手淫。

“还需要解释？”Tony睁开了眼睛，手上却没有慢下来。

“停……停下来……”Steve有些慌乱，他本以为只是做了个春梦，结果醒来却发现对方真的在帮忙抚慰自家小兄弟，一瞬间的羞耻让他无地自容。

“停得下来吗？”拇指蹭过对方柔嫩的龟头，指甲搔刮过铃口，Tony满意的看到理智从那个人的脸上消失了。

“啊啊啊……别……我……不行……已……已经……”Steve本来就濒临高潮，哪里经得起这样的刺激，他抱紧了对方的身体，双腿用力，弓起身子。

Tony手上快速的动作着，眼睛却一眨不眨的盯着伴侣的脸。

下身过电一般的蹿过高潮的快感，两个人的分身一起喷溅出大量的白浊。

Steve浑身颤抖，略略扬起脖子，皱着眉头，双眼紧紧闭起，嘴巴张大，从喉咙里发出了气声的呻吟。脸上的表情似痛非痛，似哭非哭，是身体在剧烈的快感中受不了的样子。

足足半分钟Steve都保持着这种表情，感受着体内一波一波的至高愉悦。

渐渐从余韵中恢复过来，慢慢睁开眼的美国大兵看着Tony的表情一瞬间呆住了，对方那种像是观察实验对象的感觉让他立刻背过身子，抱紧了被子。

“Sweetheart，你还没有告诉我你做了什么梦。”黑发的男人凑了过来，趴在他的肩窝里，热热的吐着气。

Steve用被子捂住了脸。

总不能说是梦到了骑乘吧。


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 脐橙(￣▽￣)~*

Tony可没有简单就放过Steve的意思，两人刚刚释放出来的精液已经渐渐变的冰凉，他越过床垫上这一块湿冷的区域，挤在Steve睡的那一侧，紧紧的贴着依然浑身滚烫的恋人，恶作剧似的在那个人后颈舔舐着。

舌头缓缓的滑过因出汗而微咸的皮肤，入口还带着对方信息素里的一丝丝甘甜，这样的动作让Steve干咽了下口水。

沿着脖颈细细的轻吻，慢慢的舔舐到耳后，Steve的身体开始微微的颤抖，他咬住那个人的耳朵，用牙齿和舌头一起刺激着小而薄的耳垂，然后顺着耳廓似呢喃又似喘息的把些微呻吟送入对方的耳中。

“呜……啊……”受不了如此的刺激，Steve浑身打了个激灵，下体重新颤巍巍的抬头，屹立在身前。他确实还想要，身体的渴求无法骗人，不管是刚刚在梦里还是醒来后看到Tony给两人做手活儿的画面都让人情难自抑。而现在身后恋人抵在他臀缝那根炽热的硬物更是让他一动都不敢动。

孕后为了照顾Steve的身体，Tony一直很隐忍，即使是性事也非常节制，从没有过像原来那样激烈的肢体活动，每次都尽可能的温柔，这确实已经够体贴了。

想当年花花公子能够上遍封面女郎并让那么多的超模明星投怀送抱，靠的也不仅仅是有钱和有名气这两样东西。冻成冰块之前还是处男的Steve在跟Tony·花样百出·器大活好·Stark的交往过程中算是开了眼，见识了无数令他羞耻不堪的东西，虽然每次他也有享受到。

考虑到如果交给Tony来做，这一次那个人一定还是会隐忍着无法尽兴，Steve忽然转身把对方压在身下。他眯起眸子做出危险的表情，打量着吃了一惊的伴侣。占据主导地位的体位让他略微有些兴奋，虽然身为Omega但是骨子里依然有着男性的征服欲，主动永远比被动来的让人愉快。

“你要做什么？”黑发的小胡子有些不安，虽然Alpha不至于会被Omega压，他这个金发的恋人怎么说也是有着四倍力的超级士兵，忽然的动作让他预料不到对方接下来的行为。

“你不是问我梦到了什么吗……”Steve想要装的邪恶，可是看着恋人这样的表情，唇边的笑意还是忍不住就要溢出来，他一把抓过床头的衣服蒙住Tony的眼睛，低低的唤了一声“Friday.”

AI就好像与他心有灵犀似的，激活了钢铁侠四肢的盔甲，Tony就这样身体大敞着被自己的战甲固定在床上一动也不能动。

“Friday！你到底听谁的！”AI的主人不满的朝空气中嚷嚷着。

“Sir,这是基于Mr. Rogers接下来行为的分析和您心理上对于这种行为高达98%以上的接受度所做出的判断。”女人的声音不急不缓的说着。

Steve往后撤了撤，趴在Tony的腿间，一口含住那个贴在小腹上的硬热，生生让Tony未说出口的话全变成了抽气。

他娴熟的用舌头在龟头打着圈，收紧口腔用嘴唇上下摩擦青筋暴起的柱体。

刚开始的时候他并不喜欢口活儿这种东西，也对于把另一个男人的生殖器塞进嘴里这样的行为有些抗拒，但Tony对于他身体各个地方的接受程度让他一边有些害羞另一边又有些感动，也就慢慢的消减了这份羞耻心。

最初他的技术也不算好，比起Tony不到5分钟就能让他缴械那种功力，Steve含的不够深，还总是会不小心的用牙齿碰到肉棒。不过这么多年过去了，现在他也算是个经验丰富的老手，偶尔也能吸的身经百战的Mr.Stark早早投降。

“Honey，还是让我抱你吧……”口中的柱体变得更大更硬，果然Tony略略有些气喘，哑着声音开了口。

Steve吐出了嘴里的肉棒，晶亮亮的唾液在空气中拉出一缕银丝，还好Tony的眼睛被蒙上了，他还是不习惯以如此淫荡又色情的样子直接暴露在恋人面前，即使两个人已经结婚这么多年。Steve没有理他，扶着对方已经硬的不像话的那里，跨坐在那个人腰间。

意识到接下来将发生的事情，Tony觉得下身又胀痛了一些，视觉的消失让他其余的四感都加倍的放大，对身体丧失了主动权，让他觉得既无力又期待。身下那玩意儿上面挂着的唾液在空气里渐渐起了凉意，可对方手指轻轻的触碰却又像是点了把火。他感觉体内的血液全部聚集到了那里，等待着被炽热的甬道吞没。

Steve的后穴因为孕期的关系柔软又富有弹性，他用穴口对准了那根微微颤抖蓄势待发的肉棒，感觉Tony绷紧了身体。

就着重力一坐到底，不仅他自己发出了满足的叹息，Tony也被逼出了声音。几乎没有停顿，他就扶着对方的腰开始律动起来。

那一根坚硬的肉棒不断地开拓着肠壁，顶开甬道深处的狭窄，摩擦着上面的每一条褶皱，Steve略略挺起腰，扬起上身，好让它进的更深。研磨过敏感点时他感觉身体简直要融化了，而Tony沉闷的呼吸声更是火上浇油。自己的分身随着动作一下一下的打在伴侣的小腹上，前端溢出的蜜液沾湿了对方的肚脐。

做了一阵子后，他从那根东西上起身，忽然失去了包裹的钢铁侠不满的哼出声，Steve偷笑了一下，转过身后，重新坐下，双手扶住那个人的膝盖，身体前倾，重新高频率的在硬热的物体上抬起臀部又放下。

Tony喜欢后入，这个姿势可以进的更深，虽然Steve觉得这种体位更像是动物在交姌，他个人倾向于做爱时可以看到对方的脸，不过今天的话，就让那个人舒服一下吧。

稍微夹紧了后穴，感受着身体里那个东西的形状，因为体位的关系，膨胀到极限的硬物触到了前所未有的深处，如此舒服的感觉让他自己也有些软了腰。在高频率腰胯的用力中，肚子里的胎儿已经被吵醒，有些不满的活动着，他伸出一只手摸上腹部，想让小家伙安静点，可是却没什么效果。

身体渐渐被快感支配，就像是有电流在体内乱窜，由后穴深处升腾起的直达神经的海啸般的愉悦瓦解了理智和力气，Steve乱了节奏，腹中的动静也让他有些撑不住。

“Sweetheart……”Friday已经收回了战甲，Tony伸出双手托住恋人的腰，帮他承担身体的重量，同时挺动胯部一下一下的往上顶。

“啊啊……Tony……再……再深一些……快一点……”濒临高潮的快感让他眼前白茫茫一片，身体开始痉挛，后穴不停地收缩着，不由自主的扭动着腰部在Tony向上顶胯的时候往下坐。

灭顶的感觉开始袭来，一直摇晃着立在身前的器物用难以言喻的劲头喷射出白浊，快感一波一波的冲刷着肠壁，他能感觉到自己被深入体内那个东西的结锁住了，大量炙热的精液灌入内部，甚至把小腹又撑大了几分。

身体不停的颤抖着，Steve虚脱般的软倒在床上。

Tony抱着他，用手掌慢慢的爱抚过每一寸肌肤。

“睡吧，剩下的交给我。”这是他昏睡过去之前听到的最后的话。


	20. Chapter 20

“叮铃铃铃铃铃玲……”

窗外的天还雾蒙蒙的刚刚展露一丝曙光，Tony就被电话的声音吵醒了，他喊了静音Friday却没有反应，想必是基地那边用权限打来的。

把头闷进枕头里，闭着眼睛又眯了一下，忍住想要把手机扔出去的冲动，Tony抓过电话摁下了接听键。

昨晚Steve昏睡过去以后，他不但帮恋人清理了身体，还换了床铺。虽然也可以叫酒店的人来做，可满床的狼藉实在是有些羞耻，暴露身份的话更不知道会生出什么新闻，最终还是自己动手做了不太熟悉的事情。本来就没睡几个小时，此刻一肚子起床气的Tony发誓如果电话那头的人汇报的不是纽约大战级别的事情，他一定要削减基地的预算，让那些人吃上一个月的生菜叶子。

“Tony，你在吗？”Rhodes的声音从手机里传来。

“我不在难道是鬼接的电话吗！有什么事情就赶紧说，我还想补个回笼觉……”忍不住打了个哈欠，眼里溢出了一些泪水，他看到熟睡的Steve翻了个身，于是裹上睡袍拿着手机走到阳台上。

虽然是盛夏，清晨的空气里依然有着一丝凉意，城市还未苏醒，街道上空空的只有零星几个晨跑的人。算上时差，纽约那边应该是晚上。

“是这样的……算了，你还是自己直接看吧……”Rhodes打开了视频通话，Tony目瞪口呆的看着Thor跟Hulk，火箭打成一团，雷电从天空不断的劈下来，已经烧焦了基地附近面积不小的树林。

“这他妈是怎么回事？他们是要打内战2.0吗？”Tony知道Thor平常也会跟Hulk“切磋切磋”，可两个人都会控制在某种程度内，像这样动真格的还是第一次。

“Thor那个黑头发的伴侣受孕了。你也知道那家伙平常就爱惹事，可现在仗着Thor不敢动他也不让别人动他，变本加厉了。其实在Natasha的努力下，Bruce已经基本能和Hulk和平共处，可再正常的人也受不了那种程度的‘恶作剧’……”

Tony此时一个头有两个大，他就知道把邪神留下来准没有好事。

“不止是Bruce和火箭，他几乎整蛊了基地所有的人。”Rhodes也是一脸的怨气，其他人没动手，已经足够给雷神面子了。

虽然Tony也很厌恶Loki，可是那毕竟是Thor的伴侣，而且有孕这件事情莫名的让他想起了床上还睡着的自己的Omega，心里不由的软了下来。

“去年神盾局撤离澳大利亚时废弃了一个小型的基地，不然就让他们去那里吧。”Tony的手下意识的敲击着阳台的栏杆。一个有着各种蜘蛛毒蛇神奇物种的地方，嗯，很适合这俩人。虽然目前这种情况，被欺负的更惨的大概会是Thor吧。

交代完了各种事情以后，他已经没有了睡意，回到卧室里，坐在床上，静静的看着Steve的睡颜。

熟睡中的恋人没有了一贯严肃眉头皱起的美国队长表情，平静的五官笼上了一层可以谓之甜美的薄纱。纤长的睫毛随着呼吸微微的抖动着，饱满的下唇泛着性感的粉红色。

他想要保护这个人，虽然Captain America从来不退缩也不软弱，不需要任何人的保护，可Tony就是心疼的想要保护这个坚硬躯壳下的灵魂。

如果真的能找到那个机器逆转过去，改变未来，其中所蕴含的风险也是巨大的。就他个人而言，无论付出什么代价也不惜要达成那个结果，可只有Steve和他们的孩子，这是他唯一的私心。

 

吃过早饭后，两个人慢慢悠悠来到了苏黎世。

这个依山傍水的城市，带着现代化的节奏感和大自然的亲近感美到让人窒息。

Tony打算去苏黎世大学和苏黎世高工拜访一些教授，Steve对他们要聊的东西很感兴趣，但Tony并不想让他一起跟去。考虑到自己确实可能听不懂也帮不上什么忙，他还是妥协的放弃了。

说起来，这个城市也有很多出名的美术馆，正好那个人也不愿意继续逛这种地方，Steve乐得悠闲的一个人溜达。

Museum Rietberg收藏了许多西方艺术以外的作品，他一边听着讲解一边仔细的打量着印度的金质佛像，中国的石雕和陶俑，一转头，墙上还挂着许多不知是南美洲还是日本的乐舞面具。

对于西方艺术以外的东西他知道的不多，其实就连西方艺术史也只是粗浅的学过。战争年代，知识只是可有可无的东西，生存才是第一要位的。

古代的艺术大多跟宗教有关，一尊青铜的湿婆雕塑吸引了他的注意力。

“湿婆与梵天、毗湿奴并称印度教三相神，是毁灭之神。兼具生殖与毁灭，创造与破坏的双重性格……”耳机里的声音缓缓传来，忽的触动了他的内心。

Steve想起了Thanos。

那个人号称毁灭是为了生存，是为了新生。

兼具吗？

虽然内心也是恨那个紫薯精一样的外星人，可他真的无法否认Thanos的做法不无一定的道理。事物总是相生相克，相辅相成，毁灭的背后有新生，守护的同时有破坏，这些都是无可避免的。若不是活在当下，见证了那么多家庭的破碎和人们的悲伤，只让历史和时间来评判的话，百年后说不定会有不同的结论。

内战的原因，也不过就是Avengers在保护地球的同时造成了太多的破坏，所以政府才想要监管。这世上最复杂的就是人心，没有什么事情可以让所有人满意。

如果不保护，造成了牺牲，人们会指责Avengers不作为；保护了，造成了牺牲和破坏，人们依然会指责他们没有努力或努力的还不够。能力越大责任越大真的不仅仅只是一句虚话。

这是横亘在守护者和被守护者之间无法逾越无法被理解的障碍。

从美术馆出来，坐在电车上，他依然无法放松心情。

如果说古代人们只能把信仰托付给虚无的神和宗教，那么当代的信仰很大一部分会交付给超级英雄们。可神正是因为虚无和高高在上才让人敬畏，但英雄的本质却是人。

虽然他们自愿的选择了这条路，想要为世界做些什么，承担些什么，但不够神秘和有弱点依然让人们消减了对英雄们的幻想。

怕是只有死亡一条路才能获得宽恕，Steve苦笑了一下。

这确实几乎是英雄们的宿命，本来这份工作就伴随着危险和绝望，能够平安退休什么的不但从来没有考虑过，更可以说是一种奢望。他明白Tony不想让他跟去的原因，大概跟之前提过的时空穿梭和逆转未来有关系，那个人，不希望他了解的更多，不希望他担心。从很早的时候，Tony就习惯自己扛着很多事情，这种毛病虽然后来有所改观，但现在大概是考虑到Steve的身体，于是，又选择了自己承担。

在苏黎世美术馆站下了车，他看着手机指示的地图拐过建筑的转角，面前忽然出现的一座巨大雕塑把他钉在原地，无法呼吸。

——是罗丹的《地狱之门》。

不知道苏黎世的这尊是原件之一还是复制品，黑色的大门上无数扭曲的人体依然展示出了雕塑家精湛的现实主义功力。窒息般的看着雕塑中透出的绝望、哀伤、悲怜和挣扎，Steve的目光渐渐聚焦到了门上方的思想者身上。

遗世独立般的在芸芸众生中静默着，仿佛身边一切的喧嚣与他无关，哀嚎也好，哭泣也罢，乃至希望和愿景也都抵不过宏观的思想。

如果人类可以被拯救的话，他不介意像80多年前那样深怀同情再次献祭自己。

生存还是死亡。Steve都不在乎，只是如果依然有战争的话，希望这一次可以保护Tony和他们的孩子，这是他唯一的私心。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：有关于《权力的游戏》的话题，不涉及重点剧透。

从苏黎世一路向北，在德法边境美国队长精英小队曾经战斗过的地方走走停停，一周后，两人来到了科隆。

虽然战时同盟国并未占领这座城市，Steve他们也只是在城外的郊区执行过任务，但Tony·脱离现代化城市过久就会死·Stark还是秉承着“来都来了”的说词把他拉进了城里。

 

终于睡上了总统套房的高级床，让一周都住在家庭旅馆的大富翁一觉睡到了日上三竿。他醒来的时候发现Steve正吃着早午餐戴着耳机盯着Starkpad的屏幕。

“在看什么呢？”Tony从床上坐了起来，拾起昨晚丢在地上的睡袍，随意的裹住身体，就朝Steve走去。看到那个人面前盘子里的白肠，他觉得有些饿了。

“权利的游戏。最后一季了。”Steve叉起一截香肠塞进嘴里，眼睛依然没有离开屏幕。

早在索科维亚事件之前，大家还和平的一起住在复仇者大厦的时候，这部当红的剧就被列入过电影之夜的列表，但一是季数太多，追起来很困难，二是Tony本人对于剧中与他同姓家族悲惨的经历非常不满，于是计划就被腰斩了。

不过在瓦坎达的那段日子Steve他们确实闲的可以，在Sam的强烈要求下，一群无名无分宛如守夜人一样的前Avengers过上了每周末都捧着垃圾食品追剧的日子。虽然Steve私认为那些人更热衷于这部剧而非同期其他剧集的原因不排除跟Tony厌恶这部剧的理由之二一样。即使有着先进的装备或超能力，本质上依然是一群幼稚鬼。这是他最后得出的结论。

“所以又有谁死了？”Tony虽然没有看过多少，但这部剧的尿性早从前几集就能够了解，他拽下耳机，让声音公放出来，拿起旁边的叉子去抢盘子里的香肠。

“……在座的人几乎都曾与Stark家族为敌，时间不同而已，如今却在他们家的城堡，准备守卫它，齐心协力……”声音从电子产品的播放孔传出来，Tony的嘴角在听到“together（齐心协力）”的时候抽了一下。

“……看来是时候去追一下这部剧了。”Mr. Stark费力的咽下嘴里的香肠，想要掩饰自己的震惊。

Steve忍住笑，抱住了Tony，轻轻蹭着恋人的胸口，反应堆幽蓝的光让他很安心，“因为，Stark家族代表着未来啊。”

 

吃过饭，两人准备去科隆大教堂看看，途经霍亨伦索桥的时候Steve停了下来。

桥下是莱茵河，宽阔的河面上有许多游轮和货船。

他看着一艘因载货吃水很深的运输船，想起了曾经也是搭乘差不多的交通工具从这附近转移的。

战斗结束的那天，河水里漂满了敌我双方战士的尸体，在夕阳的映照下泛着血腥的红光，那时他悲伤的望着落日，期盼着战火消弭，和平到来的那天。

昔日的战友已经消逝在炮火和时间里，却没想到最先“牺牲”的他自己居然真的有幸目睹了和平年代的莱茵河。

物是人非的感觉让他胸口有些闷，扭头却发现一直都没有作声的Tony出神的盯着桥上挂满了锁的栏杆。

“你在想什么？”看着天才科学家若有所思的样子，Steve忍不住开口问道。

“其实早在巴黎的时候，我就看见艺术桥上挂满了锁。”Tony认真的研究着各式各样的锁上面写的文字和名字，“你说人们怎么会相信这样的东西可以真的锁住什么呢？”一直信奉着实用主义的他有些不解的皱了皱眉头。

几百米的桥，两侧的栏杆都被挂满了，没有几万人的“信仰”怕是做不到这样。

“只是一种象征吧。”Steve走到他身边，也捧起一把小锁，阅读着上面的文字，“就好像戒指，结婚典礼，各种节日等等……人心是脆弱的，总是需要仪式感或其他的东西来稳固没有实体的感情……喂，你在干什么？”

他震惊的看着Iron Man在一根铁丝上变出了一把金红色的锁。

Tony虽然并不怎么在意这种东西也不大相信锁对于人与人之间关系的寓意，但总觉得别人有的东西他和Steve不能没有。

“仪式感。”他满意的看着自己的作品，第一次发现纳米技术除了做战甲以外的用途，“一体成型的，连钥匙都没有。”

“……”Steve哑口无言的瞪着一堆普通锁中间那个花里胡哨格外闪亮的金属块，上面还有两人名字的缩写和一颗心。

真是丢死人了。

他飞快的拉着Tony离开了大桥。钢铁侠这种高调的审美做出的东西早晚会被人发现的，起码被发现的时候他不想在现场。

 

规模不大的小城在科隆大教堂附近开始变的喧闹。

各种游客、生意人、卖艺人在午后让人昏昏欲睡的艳阳里也依然精神满满。

逛完了哥特式教堂的主厅和珍宝馆，Steve想要登顶。

他很喜欢从高处俯瞰城市。

每次被Tony或其他具有飞行能力的Avengers带着在天上飞的时候，他都着迷于像鸟一样飞翔的感觉。当然这并不包括最初坠机的那次。

而且，能够更近距离的观察建筑外部的雕塑也非常有吸引力。

但最终开始攀爬楼梯的时候，他觉得还是误判了情况。

老旧的建筑没有电梯，几百级的台阶对美国队长个人而言虽不算什么，可他忘记了还带着一个已经很久都没有锻炼的钢铁侠。自然，床上运动那样的行为并不在Steve所认为的锻炼范围内。

在狭窄的环形楼梯半拖半拽的把那个气喘吁吁的中年男人拉到顶楼耗费了他不少体力，以至于直到从塔楼下到地面，腹中还是隐隐作痛。

为了不让Tony担心和产生愧疚感，他假借口渴的名义拉着伴侣在附近的咖啡馆坐下。

看着那个正在柜台前点单的背影，Steve悄悄抚上腹部，咬紧了牙。

差不多七个月的胎儿还是让身体不比往常，手掌下的隆起让他有些失神。记得当初怀Peter的时候肚子并没有变大太多，本身坚硬的肌肉让腹腔可以撑起的空间有限，就算足月，看起来也不过平常孕妇五六个月大小。然而这一次同时期的腹部明显要比第一次更突出，难不成身体也在老化，肌肉松散了？

Steve有些郁闷的想着，忽然身边掠过了一个人影，紧接着就听见不远处有人喊“抓小偷”。

身体下意识的做出了反应，他立刻追了上去。

 

Tony也听到了动静，他扭头的时候Steve已经冲了出去，眼看着两个人影一前一后消失在一条小巷，只能在心里暗骂了一声跟上去。

真是个没有自觉的人，明明身体处于非常时期。Tony一边跑着一边激活了手掌的战甲。全副武装对付一个小偷恐怕太夸张了，不，明明钢铁侠和美国队长来对付小偷这件事本身就已经够夸张了。

当他转过街角的时候，Steve已经把那个人摁倒在地上。

Tony叹了口气，收起了掌心炮。

把财务交还给失主，让附近被惊动的协警带走了小偷，Tony不满的看向没有自觉的孕夫，正要出言责难，却在看到对方的样子后哽住了。

那个人颦起眉心，眉尾下垂，双手交叠着摁在小腹上，露出了一个隐忍着痛苦的抱歉表情，就身体不支倒在了他身上。

抓住小偷的一瞬间，Steve才发现这是一个极瘦弱的少年。想来是生活所迫，无奈下才做出偷窃的行为，思及此处，他放松了手上的力道，害怕无意中弄伤了这孱弱的身体，却被因慌乱拼命挣扎的犯罪者攻击了。这种没有章法的拳打脚踢他本来是能够避开的，然而从刚刚身体就处于不适的状态，侧身的时候腰扭了一下，结果慢了一拍，腹部还是被拳头击中了。

挨了一下子的闷痛不仅让他额上冒出冷汗，那个少年也愣住了，大概是没有想到面对的会是一个孕夫，也没有真的想要伤害他。Steve这才回神制住了对方，强忍着不适，等待别人赶过来。

Tony接住怀里的人，慌张的唤着AI。

“Mr. Rogers和腹中的孩子并无大碍，只是稍微动了胎气。”Friday的扫描让心里乱成一团的准爸爸稍微冷静了一点。

他把Steve抱到路边的长椅上坐下，用信息素安抚着伴侣和胎儿。

那个人一手紧紧的捂住肚子，另一只手用力的攥着他的胳膊，头无力的靠在他身上。

来自腹中的剧痛让Steve出了一身的冷汗，四肢百骸都被抽掉了力气。

一波一波的痛感沿着神经从小腹深处蔓延到全身，他浑身颤抖着，说不出话，也动弹不得，只能皱着眉头闭起眼睛，等待Alpha的信息素发挥作用。

看着心爱的人如此难受的模样，Tony想要发作又不好发作。Steve做的事情本身并没有错，他们身为保护者，遇到突发事件的第一反应就是冲上前去，这已经变成了本能。

就跟休假的警察和医生在遇到了需要帮忙的状况依然会履行自己的职业操守，这并不是他们的责任，只是源于内心的善良。

身体不适或意外情况也是超级英雄们自己的事，没人会在意战斗中他们受到了什么伤害，又失去了什么，最多就是不痛不痒的讴歌一下舍己为人的英勇，或许更多的还是对他们没有尽到义务的指责。

说白了，最在乎的，依然只有彼此而已。

Tony用信息素包裹住Steve，就好像制造了一个温暖的摇篮，源源不断的把力量输送给这世上他最爱的两个人。

“对不起……”Steve略微恢复了些力气，稍稍抬起头，抱歉的看着恋人满溢着悲伤的眼睛。

“下次，等着我来，好吗？”Tony低头看着那双碧蓝的眸子，近乎哀求。

虽然没有真的出事，可是他很后怕。再也不想失去，已经受够了，如果早年贩卖军火的债还没有还清的话，那么让他一个人承受，就可以了。

Steve其实也对于未经思考身体本能做出的行为有些后悔，不论如何，现在都不是一个人，有另一个生命需要他来负责。

“嗯，我答应你。”美国大兵轻轻的点了点头。


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我随便写写，你们随便看看，不要在意细节……

在床上躺了两天的超级士兵情况却没有好转。

虽然有着四倍的忍耐力，小腹深处的疼痛还是让他全身不停的冒着冷汗。

最初因为害怕Tony过于担心，且Friday的扫描并没有显示出任何问题，Steve忍下了不适，想着回到酒店休息一阵子就会好，可两天过去了，原本的隐痛却变本加厉，已经到了无法忍耐的地步。

来自下腹深处的抽痛把五脏六腑都搅成一团，吃下的东西全被吐了出来，就连晚上也无法入睡。

他再也装不下去了。

看着Steve把身体蜷成一团，抱着肚子，不停的溢出痛苦的呻吟，Tony既心疼又不忍。可无论Friday再怎么检查，他再怎么释放信息素，也无法缓解伴侣的症状。

无奈之下，他给Banner打电话。

但两个天才科学家的专业领域并不包括医学，讨论了半天未果后，Tony决定带Steve去大一些的城市找专业的医院和大夫看一看。

他用大衣把身体弓得像虾米一样的恋人包起来，给对方的腹部又加了一些衣物用于保暖，吻了吻那个人苍白的脸颊，“没事的，你和孩子，都会没事的。”

Steve的额发已经因汗水变成一缕一缕的贴在头上，他努力挤出一个微笑想要宽慰眉头紧锁的爱人，可这个笑容却比Tony的语言更加失败。

“抱歉，我好像又搞砸了……Tony，你听我说……如果有什么问题……让孩子活下来，好吗？”Steve尽量让自己的语气轻松，不像是在交代遗言，可钢铁侠的眼里还是出现了震怒的神色。

“我不许你说这样的话！你们都会没事的！”Tony拿毛巾堵住那张不吉利的嘴，不满的瞪了那人一眼，就召唤出战甲往慕尼黑的方向飞去。

 

一群废物。

Tony控制着脾气让自己不至于把心里的想法说出来。

带着Steve来到了慕尼黑大学附属医院，折腾了大半天，做了各种检查，还是没有发现原因。

虽然也没有期待过这些人能比Friday和Banner高明到哪里去，可看着Steve越来越苍白的脸，他的心还是揪了起来。

“到底是怎么回事？”一个女人的声音从屋门口传了过来，转眼间，身着白大褂的亚裔美女就走了进来。

“赵海伦？你怎么会在这里？”Tony惊讶的看着他这个老朋友。从奥创事件以后他就没再见过她，甚至不清楚她在Infinity War里是否消失了，不过此时，一个生物基因方面的专家让他安心了不少。

“国际学术交流。”大概是被这里的医生当成救兵请过来的，海伦没再多说，看了看躺在医疗床上呻吟不止的Steve，皱了皱眉头，拿起检查结果研究了起来。

她盯着报告看了许久，伸手放在美国队长的腹部感受了一下，又用手指搭在那人手腕的脉搏处沉思了一会儿，终于转头对上焦急不已的Mr. Stark，“我们可以单独聊聊吗？”

Tony吓了一跳，正常情况下需要回避家属的“单独聊聊”大部分情况都不太妙。

“还……还有多久……”来到了走廊尽头，Tony发觉嗓子已经有些沙哑，他几乎发不出完整的音节。

“你在说什么？”海伦困惑的眨了眨眼。

哦对了，这并不是什么绝症，“如果不能同时……保……大的……”Tony再次艰难的开了口。

美女博士的脸上露出了微妙的表情，终于忍不住笑了出来，“你在想什么，是好事情，Mr. Rogers肚子里是双胞胎。”

“什……什么！？”由于消息太过劲爆，一时被喜悦震惊等情绪冲昏了头脑失去了表情管理能力的钢铁侠只能露出目瞪口呆的样子。

“我也很惊讶，因为现代医学的设备完全检测不出其中一胎的存在，还是我用从中国那边学来的搭脉问诊法才发现的。”海伦指着B超上的一团阴影，“这就是那个小家伙。”

“如果我的推理没错的话，可能是基因变异，换句话说，就是那个孩子的能力。Mr. Rogers的身体状况你是知道的，Peter多少也有超出常人的地方，所以，其实并不奇怪。”海伦拿出另一张血液单，“检查确实没有任何问题，腹痛和身体不适的原因大概是孩子的能力分化与母体本身起了冲突，Mr. Rogers最近是否受到过什么刺激或遇到过应激情况？”

“是有过……”Tony想起在科隆的事情后槽牙又开始痒，已经确定Steve没事后他就放下心来，至于疼成这样的伴侣，这次的事情也算是个教训吧。

“我的建议是可以吃一些保胎药，如果西药不行的话，中药也可以试试看。”海伦又交待了一些注意事项，开了一些药方，就让他们回去了。


	23. Chapter 23

该给那个任务第一国家第一的人点教训，这么想着，Tony坏心的没有把双胞胎的事情告诉Steve，看着伴侣难受却自责的样子，他既怜惜又有种恶作剧般的快感。

把一大碗闻起来就很苦的中药递给床上那个人，金发的男人认命的闭上双眼，咬牙喝下药汁。

“这么苦吗？”Tony剥了颗糖，塞到那人嘴里，看着皱到一起的俊朗五官慢慢舒展开来。

“唔……你尝尝？”床上的孕夫幽怨的看了他一眼，嘴里咬着糖果含混不清的说。

于是他俯下身子，抬起对方的下巴，吻上还沾着药汁的双唇。

入口的苦涩让他差点打了个寒战，细细的舔舐着那人唇角的药渣，用舌头撬开唇瓣，再深入，是混合了糖果的酸甜和中药苦涩的双重味道。

圆形的硬质小球在两人的口齿间推来挤去，慢慢的消减掉了苦味，最终，嘴里只剩甘甜。

“不苦啊，很甜。”Tony放开已经有些气喘的男人，一语双关的说。

Steve被吻的脸微微有些泛红，无奈地看着恶劣又孩子气的恋人，躺回了床上。

他不敢大意，虽已缓和了许多，肚子还是很痛，Tony说因为撞击和刺激动了胎气，后悔之余，此刻只能小心再小心。

用手掌覆上鼓起的腹部，感受着里面胎儿的活动，他深刻的意识到即将再次为人父母的责任感和义务，“你有想过给她起什么名字吗？”

“嗯？”没有料到Steve忽然问了这个问题，Tony愣了一下。第一个小家伙的名字他早就想好了，但是对于忽然出现的第二个，还没有考虑过。

“Mary可以吗？我想用这个名字来纪念母亲。”Maria是他成长道路上给予他最多关心和爱的人，她的去世是Tony心里永远的痛。按照习惯用长辈的名字给孩子取名也是欧美的惯例，不过他不想要完全一样，就选择了更简化一些的Mary。

“当然可以。”Steve微笑了一下，他明白Maria对Tony来讲意味着什么，“我喜欢这个名字。”

棕发的男人走过去在床边坐下，也伸手抚上了伴侣的肚子，仅凭胎动他分辨不出什么，但他就是觉得只有这样才能够把爱意传达给孩子们。

第二个小公主的话，叫你摩根好吗？出埃及记里摩西带领希伯来人前往迦南地，你的话，可以把大家带去新世界吗？他在心里默默地想着。

 

考虑到Steve的身体状况，旅行什么的是无法继续了，Tony本来的计划是两人去往荷兰的羊角村定居。在大都会博物馆看到的风景画牢牢地印在他的脑海里，在那样一个环境优美清幽的地方养育孩子，一定对身心都有益处。

可Steve却提出了不同的意见。

“能先去趟伦敦吗？”大概是觉得自己的要求有些任性了，金发的男人低着头不敢看他的眼睛。

Tony明白他的理由。二战时，作为同盟国的帮手，伦敦是美军的基地。除了欧洲战场的作战行动，不管是开会还是修整，Captain America和他的朋友们更多时间都是在伦敦度过的，更何况那里还是Agent Carter的故乡，以后恐怕未必有机会再来，此时Steve想过去看一看也是正常。

于是，他稍稍改变了计划，待伴侣身体稳定，两人就先去了伦敦。

在诺丁山找了个安静的小房子，Tony从纽约运来了一些设备，把地下室改造成了一个小型的实验室，就一头钻了进去。

日子就好像回到了从前，某天Steve把晚饭的三明治送下去，看着那个埋头机械间的身影，微微有些晃神。

记得两人刚在一起的时候，因为Tony过度的迷恋工作和咖啡，不知道吵了多少架，也不知道多少次把那个黑眼圈深重的小胡子从实验室拖去卧室，像这样送饭下来的日子更是不可计数。

曾经Peter也对这些东西很感兴趣，一有空父子俩就会一起捣鼓些小发明、共同研究新材料、改造大家的装备。幸福的回忆泛起一丝酸涩，他揉了揉眼睛，觉得最近越来越情绪化了。随着月份的增加，荷尔蒙变得不稳定，身体更加沉重，腹部也吹气一般的鼓胀起来，这种变化让他既难堪又不知所措。

“怎么了Sweetheart？”Tony停下手头的活儿，拿起一个三明治咬了一口， 终于注意到了有些异样的恋人。

“不，没什么。”他迅速调整了情绪，转头看向Tony刚刚全神贯注研究的东西。

屏幕上有两套战甲，一红一蓝，从体型上看，是给女孩子穿的。

“你居然在设计这种东西！她都还没出生呢！”Steve有些哭笑不得。

钢铁侠致力于给别人推销战甲这事是大家都知道的，当初那个美国国旗配色的玩意儿就是被他毫不留情的拒绝，才下放给了Rhodes。这么多年，大概接受了Tony战甲的也只有Peter和Banner了。

“漂亮吗？我打算叫她们Iron Heart。”蜜糖色的眼睛里溢出柔和，Tony伸出手臂从后面抱住了Steve，轻轻摩挲着他的肚子，同时用胡子蹭着他的脸颊。

“她们？”察觉到这样的措辞，Steve敏锐的注意到对方用了复数，战甲也设计了两个，“莫非？”

对上恋人有些犀利的眼神，Tony意识到自己说漏了嘴，立刻摆出投降的姿势，“是双胞胎，海伦检查出来的，没跟你说是因为还不太确定。”

Steve有些震惊，其实他也不是一点都没有察觉，从日益频繁的胎动和位置的变化他感觉肚子里好像不止一个小东西，且比起第一次怀孕，同月份大得多的腹部也让他产生过可能是双胞胎的疑虑，但Friday没有检查出来，他也就没过问。

“Tony！”略略有些不满的瞪视着胡子不小心粘上了蛋黄酱的Alpha，Steve没有傻到这么简单就信了他的鬼话。

“不能动气哦。”天才科学家三下五除二把三明治塞进嘴里，抱住他的腰，“我也不算说谎，双胞胎的事情确实是海伦检查出来的，你不舒服跟孩子的能力有关，这个真的还不清楚。瞒你这两天是为了惩罚你让你记住作为伴侣和父母的责任。有人需要你，以后不许再莽撞的做舍己为人的事情。”

摸了摸脸上被沾的蛋黄酱，Steve承认Tony的话有一定道理，本来也没想跟他计较，酸涩的甜蜜再次泛上心头，心底因多了一个孩子感到加倍的幸福。

“喂！我错了还不行吗！你……不要哭啊！”Tony慌乱的把他抱在怀里时，Steve才反应过来眼里不知道什么时候无意识的居然流出泪来。

他把头埋进棕发伴侣的颈间，安心的闻着对方身上跟自己互相纠缠的信息素的味道，“不，我只是太高兴了……”

Tony的身体放松下来，一只手摸上了金发男人的头，略粗糙的手指在发丝间滑动。

“爱你们三千遍。”他说。


	24. Chapter 24

“为什么想来坐这个？”带着墨镜和帽子，身着宽松大衣的Steve有些不安，自从身体变得更加不方便他就不太乐意出门，更别说是来这种人山人海的景点。

“这不是来伦敦必玩的项目吗？”已经尽力打扮的低调了，可脸上那副骚粉色墨镜还是吸引了不少路人的目光，Tony又压了压帽檐，看了看面前巨大的摩天轮，“放心吧，已经包下了一整个球舱，没有别人的。”

从快速通道拉着Steve进了外部反光的VIP包舱后，他终于长舒一口气，取下了围巾和口罩，“说实在话，我人生中还从来没有像这样逃避过别人的关注，大概有点懂那些躲狗仔明星们的感觉了。”

Steve取下墨镜和帽子，走到临河的玻璃前，怔怔的盯着随高度缓缓升起在面前徐徐展开的伦敦全景。

“其实我在神盾局的资料里看到过你们二战时的地下基地。”看着走神的伴侣，Tony知道他又在回忆往昔，“说起来那些东西应该还是Howard留下来的。”

“每次在欧洲进行短期作战后，我们都会回到伦敦修整。当年我们的特殊作战小队隶属于MI6，当然基地并不是位于现在那栋显眼的建筑里，不过离得也不远。”Steve抬手指了一下西南方，“大概就在维多利亚车站到泰特美术馆之间。”

“所以Stork Club（Steve和Carter约定跳舞的酒吧）也在那附近喽？”

“Tony……”

“那间店现在还在吗？”

“没有了，现在那里是一家麦当劳。”金发的男人干巴巴地说。

“我早就说过了，芝士汉堡会占领世界的。”有些掩饰不住嘴角上扬的弧度，Tony咳嗽了一声岔开话题，“话说，当时你是怎么看上那块盾的？虽然我知道你是从舞台剧里面找到的灵感，不过确实无法想象美国队长使双枪或者别的什么东西。”

“我只是不喜欢会直接致死的武器罢了，某种程度上来说，冷兵器确实更适合我。”

“所以你认出那是稀有金属了？还是Howard告诉你的？”

“不我并不知道，甚至就连Howard说了以后我也不了解振金是什么，只是觉得那块盾比较灵活轻便。”说着Steve又皱了皱眉，“相比起其他厚重的像防爆盾或者冰箱门之类的。”

现在被那男人如此宝贝的武器当初邂逅时居然是这么不起眼的理由，这让Tony想起了自己与Steve的关系。料想从这老冰棍嘴里也说不出什么浪漫的情话，他就止住了想深究的想法，毕竟眼下的东西远比缥缈的过去来的现实。

“午饭想吃哪家店Honey？”

“我不想引人注意，可以回家吗？”

“出都出来了，我听说金融城那边有一家怀石料理不错，要去尝尝吗？”

“Tony如果现在回家的话，晚上就让你做些爱做的事。”

“好的，我们立刻出发。”

“……我指的是从伦敦眼上下来以后，你把战甲脱了！”

 

十二月总是有节日气氛的，Mr.Stark订购了许多圣诞装饰品，甚至还亲自飞去北欧扛了一棵小小的银冷杉回来。

看着伴侣哼着歌把那棵圣诞树挂满了复仇者联盟成员们的代表性物件，Mr.Rogers不由得皱了皱眉。他打量着树上小小的红蓝盾、雷神锤、钢铁侠面具、奇异博士斗篷、鹰眼的弓箭、猎鹰的翅膀、巴基的手臂……嘴角在看到一个微缩的无限手套时还是抽了一下。

“Tony，这……”

“很逼真对吧，我费心找了好久呢，有些还是从手办上拆下来的，比如你那个发小的胳膊。”棕发的小胡子不知道为何显得有些得意。

“我没问你这些从哪来的……”

“圣诞嘛，大家当然是要在一起的，哪怕是形式意义上的。”

“为什么会有无限手套……”

“哦，那东西早晚也会是我们的。”

“……”

 

遵循英国的传统，平安夜前夕，他们做了火鸡，煮了肉桂红酒，晚饭后，捧着圣诞布丁和百果馅派窝在沙发里看《真爱至上》。

“Steve，这真是太惬意了。”胡子上沾了些糖霜让Tony看起来像个冒牌的圣诞老人，更别说此刻那人身上还穿着应景的红色圣诞毛衣，还是摁了就会亮灯能唱歌的那种，“我简直要爱上这样的退休生活了，从没人告诉我退休这么舒服。”

暖融融的黄光下，Steve觉得那个慵懒的蜷在沙发上的人就像一只猫咪，甚至就快要长出耳朵和尾巴了。

脑海中的臆想让他忍不住笑出声，换来了Tony一个更加昏昏欲睡的目光。

“我终于知道为什么这么多年都没有反派在圣诞节进攻地球了。”又喝了一口温热的红酒，大猫仿佛悟出什么似的拍了下大腿，“破坏了人们最喜欢的节日他们就没法统治地球了。”

被胡言乱语的钢铁侠又逗笑了，Steve注意到远处桌上来自纽约复仇者联盟基地的内线电话闪着红光。

“Tony！”

“Oh，shit！”顺着伴侣的目光看过去，刚刚还一脸悠闲的天才科学家铁青着脸骂了一句，“这才几秒？”

着急的接起电话，对面是震耳欲聋的嘈杂声响。

“Nat！出什么事了？爆炸还是袭击？有没有人员伤亡？”

“你在说什么？冷静点Tony。”女特工的声音居然有着些微笑意。

“不是有反派进攻吗？”一手举着电话，一手已经打开控制面板准备召唤卫星防御系统的小胡子愣了一下，看着监控系统上的一片绿色有点迷茫，“没有反派进攻的话为什么要用这个线路？还有，你那边的噪音是怎么回事？”

“哦，浣熊不小心摁到了，我们正在开圣诞party，Bruce为此还特意学了打碟。”通话转成视频，Tony目瞪口呆的看着浩克一身DJ的装扮在灯光闪烁的大厅尽头摇头晃脑。

“嘿！Guys!你们都还好吗？”另一个屏幕上，雷神的脸带着大大的笑容凑近镜头，他赤裸着上身正在做户外烧烤，“真羡慕你们有个白色圣诞节，今天悉尼的温度可不低。”

“鸡翅还没好吗？你儿子说他饿了。”屏幕的一角身着沙滩裤和宽松衬衫的Loki不满的瞪着走神的Thor，发现有视频通话后生气的掩住腹部举起了手。

看着瞬间黑掉的屏幕，Natasha耸了耸肩。

“看起来他们日子过得还不错。”Tony评论般的做了总结，“总之，既然没事你们就接着玩吧，不用考虑账单，只要不把基地拆了怎么都行，只是不要再没事打这个线路刺激我本就受创的心脏了。”

挂了电话后，他脱力的坐回沙发，头枕在Steve的大腿上，静静的听着那人身体里面的胎动。

“真的是，一个个的都如此不省心，我就只是想要休息一下……”

“休息吧，有我在。”发丝里插进了一只温柔的手，习惯于战斗的手指，此刻用极轻柔的力度按摩着他的头皮，Tony舒服的闭上了眼睛。

 

圣诞节过后就是元旦，豪气的包下了正对伦敦眼的高层酒店总统套房，Mr.不差钱.只想给伴侣一个完美的跨年.Stark舒服的坐在房间里的沙发上，等待着零点的钟声响起时从河对岸升腾起的美丽烟火。

被桥上岸边的人群感染了一般，两个见惯了大场面的超级英雄也忍不住跟着一起倒数。

五——

四——

三——

二——

一——

大本钟厚重的钟声响起，Steve听着这跨越了近百年却不曾改变的声音，有一瞬的恍惚，竟不知自己是身处2019年还是1945年。

在时间的面前总是物是人非，他扣紧身边男人的手，看着窗外渐次绽放的烟花，伴着节奏感十足又热闹的音乐，轻轻扳过伴侣的脑袋覆上一个深情的吻。

七彩的流光映照在两人的瞳孔里，还没等Tony开口，他指了指有些发紧的腹部，“我感觉她们好像想出来了。”


	25. Chapter 25

四年后——

清晨的雾气给这座宁静的建筑笼上一层薄纱，远离其他人家的私人宅邸中忽然传来了噔噔噔的上楼声。

争先恐后的爬上二楼，两个小姑娘直接蹦上了king size的大床，把窝在被子里的男人们压出闷哼。

“Dad！Dad！快醒醒！”Mary揪着Steve的耳朵，Mogen晃着Tony的肩膀，“你们答应好了，今天要出去玩的！”

半梦半醒的抬头看了一眼还不到6点的闹钟，金发的男人又把头埋进了枕头，“Tony，你女儿们醒了，快起床……”

棕色头发的男人直接用被子蒙住了脑袋，从纺织物下面发出闷闷的声音，“天亮之前，她们是你女儿……”

 

常年的军旅生活使得Steve可没有花花公子这样好的泰山崩于前我自岿然不动的睡眠质量，被闹得没办法，他打了个哈欠坐起身，把两个小家伙拉开，一手一个的拎着去往楼下厨房。

倒好了麦片和牛奶后浑浑噩噩的走进浴洗室，Steve叼着牙刷睡眼惺忪的打量着镜中的自己，透过白色背心的吊带，锁骨处一枚鲜红的吻痕让他瞬间清醒。拉了拉衣服遮住痕迹，他偷偷扭头去看吃早餐的两个孩子，Mogen天真的冲他眨了眨眼睛，Mary则咧着嘴一脸“我什么都明白”的表情坏笑着。

对着遗传了天才科学家智商的金发小姑娘比了个噤声的手势，Steve无奈的关上厕所门重新整理起仪容。

全部收拾完毕后Tony还是没有起床，想起昨夜的激烈，美国大兵拿上渔具独自带两个孩子出了门。

 

快艇在湖面航行着，水花飞溅到身上有丝丝凉意，早晨冷冽的空气带着清新的味道冲进肺里，Steve深吸了口气，看着后排座位上闹成一团的两个小家伙嘴角不由得带上笑意。

人总是健忘的，不管是那场带走了宇宙中一半生物的浩劫，还是战斗中受的伤抑或生产时的阵痛。

有些事情过去了总归是过去了。

四年里，超级英雄体会了从未曾经历的平淡幸福，这让Steve一度怀疑若真有天需要重回战场，自己是否会变的软弱。

赶走脑袋里的胡思乱想，他把快艇停在湖心岛边。

刚下船两个孩子就往树屋跑去，甚至没来及听他唠叨几句“注意安全”，微笑着摇了摇头，他拿起钓具在简易的码头上支起了鱼竿。

腰略略有些酸，加上睡眠不足，不多时Steve就眯起眼睛打起了瞌睡。

忽然，一阵震动让他瞬间惊醒。

还以为是有鱼上了钩，手忙脚乱的正要收线，却发现是口袋里的手机。

“你们出门又不带我！”视频那边身着丝质睡袍，头发炸的像鸟巢的伴侣皱着眉，语气就像是体育课忽然遇上暴雨改上自习的小学生。

“你还记得自己早晨说过的话吗？”忍住想要吐槽的欲望，Steve注意到鱼漂沉了几下。

“我说过话？我说了什么？”抓了抓脑袋，头发变得更乱了，天才科学家现在看起来尤为符合他的身份。

“你的身体是不是已经习惯性的把在床上说过的话都自动放进记忆遗忘区了？”放下手机，他利落的抬杆，线那头传来的重量感说明是个不小的家伙。

“Oh，honey你这么说可就太伤人了，虽然遇见你之前确实如此吧……你在干什么？我看不到你的脸了，Mary和Mogen呢？”

跟鱼作斗争的美国队长无暇顾及钢铁侠，“去树屋玩了，我在钓鱼呢。”

“好，我在你心里还没一条鱼重要！”不满的嚷嚷声透过电子产品的麦克风传来，“你选吧，要鱼还是要我？”

皱了皱眉，Steve收着线抄起手边的网兜，“Tony别闹了，鱼怎么能跟你比呢？”

“这还差不多……”

“鱼可以当午餐，你能吗？”

“Steve Rogers！你给我等着！”

听筒里传来忙音，他的嘴角扬了扬，这下终于可以安心钓鱼了。

 

刚把那条目测有六七斤的淡水鲈拉上来，水面就起了波澜。

噪音在宁静的清晨略有些刺耳，一个金红色的影子正迅速的贴着湖面飞来。

Steve取下勾住鱼嘴的钩子，把鱼扔进桶里，下一秒就被大力撞过来的铁人抱住腰飞上了半空。

“选鱼还是选我？”威胁的松了松手，Tony向怀里的人暗示选错了的后果是什么。

“选你，一直是你，全部是你。”

虽然语气里还是有些敷衍，这个答案似乎是让伴侣满意了，那人打开面甲，凑过来吻了他一下，“这还差不多。”

“哦！羞羞！羞羞！”听见动静赶来的小姑娘们站在码头上，看着自家老爸们秀恩爱，Mary一边刮着脸一边嘲笑他们。

微微有些不好意思，Tony嘘了一声，收起战甲，与Steve双双降落到码头上。

“你们都玩了些什么？”他放开金发男人的手，抱起Mary，Steve也拉起Mogen让女儿跨坐在肩头，一家人一起往树屋走去。

“我在继续做那个火箭模型，Dad，上回你说的惯性参考系能再给我仔细讲讲吗？有个公式我还是算不清楚。”Mary揪着棕色的小胡子，撒娇般的央求道。

有些责备的看了Tony一眼，Steve没有说话。

“咳咳，这个问题，吃完饭了再说。”他心虚的回答。

对于孩子的教育问题，保守的大兵跟他有着不同的看法，虽然金发的小女儿遗传了天才科学家的高智商，但Steve仍然希望小孩子可以享受无忧无虑的儿童时光。

鉴于两个孩子的特殊身份和Mary的情况，她们没有去公立学校，而是在家接受教育，对于Tony偶尔给孩子开小灶，教授一些本不是这个年龄该学的知识，Steve大部分时候也睁一只眼闭一只眼。

“那么你呢？甜心，你都做了些什么？”Tony想转移注意力，于是冲着Mogen问道。

“我做了树叶标本。”棕色头发的女孩子遗传了钢铁侠的外貌，一双水润的大眼睛忽闪忽闪就像小鹿一样，兴趣爱好和性格却像极了Steve。

“哇哦，真了不起，等会儿让Daddy看看好吗？”他摸了摸女儿的头发，弯着眼睛笑了起来。

 

午饭是在湖心岛上解决的，看着Tony依然赌气般的用叉子把煎鱼排捣得稀烂，Steve又皱了皱眉。

有时候就好像是自己带了三个孩子，也不知道是不是错觉。

因为起太早，刚吃完饭两个小家伙就睡过去了，家长们也乐得清闲。

午后暖融融的阳光下，Tony抱着伴侣躺在沙发上，把头贴在对方结实的胸口也有些昏昏欲睡。

日子仿佛会这样一直幸福的流淌下去，他记得在医院里刚看到这两个脆弱的小团子时整颗心战栗又柔软的感觉，记得女儿们刚刚会走路时腿脚不稳扑进他怀里的温暖，也记得无数个夕阳下的沙滩上，两个小家伙就像小猴子一样在他和Steve身上爬来爬去。他记得Mary展露出天才智商时心里的骄傲，记得Mogen救助受伤小动物时内心的感动，记得金发的女儿最喜欢芝士汉堡，栗发的女儿最喜欢果汁冰棒，也记得没有人教，她们却对着他和Steve说出了“爱你们三千遍。”

心底的窟窿和身上看不见的伤口被蜜糖填满，“无论遇到什么，我都会保护你们的。”Tony喃喃地说。

“嗯？”Steve抬头看了眼半睡半醒的恋人，“又在说梦话了。”


End file.
